


Crown of Violets

by Chryso



Series: Shifter [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fantasy, M/M, Neko Akihito, Shifter, alternative universe, cat boy, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryso/pseuds/Chryso
Summary: Aki-kitty in an alternative universe:It was clear in the early days of his birth that he was not like the others in the litter. The last one born, the youngest and tiniest of the Royal family.The runt of the litter.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Shifter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088990
Comments: 280
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did it y'all. I finally finished this first chapter of a new series! a whopping 22 pages! (don't expect the others to be as long as this)
> 
> This chapters a bit of a preview to explain some things about the universe.
> 
> This will probably have a similar format to Cat in the House with shorter chapters. I expect it to be a shorter series (probably 20ish chapters maybe more). I'm not sure as of yet how many chapters it will be but nowhere near the currently 86 chapters i have of Cat in the House. 
> 
> Before I started writing Cat in the House, i come up with a lot of ideas for different Shifter series. i was debated about doing a modern version or a like period fantasy version.  
> Basically, Cat in the House went through a lot of iterations when i was first planning it out. In the end i picked out what is now Cat in the House- and i did this mostly because i felt like i had the MOST ideas and the MOST scenes for them, and i could also take other scenes from the other iterations and make them work/fit into Cat in the House. 
> 
> But i am kinda in this part now where i am like DYING to write them and share those other iterations because they were good too. SO basically what i am saying is this is not the only Shifter story i have up my sleeve, although they will be more like one-arch/shot stories that are shorter and don't just go on forever like Cat in the House has. 
> 
> I might (because I am crazy) release another chapter of another one-shot story that i have also been DYING to write too which will probably only be like 5 or so chapters. IDK
> 
> Anyway Enjoy ❤️ Thanks for reading 😊

Shifters come in every breed imaginable and from many different species. There are big cats and domestic cats. There are Lions, Lynx, and Tigers. There are Siamese, Maine Coons, and Burmese cats. Just as there are many races and cultures, there were many species of Shifter in Eleron. 

But for some...there was a certain prejudice against certain species and breeds. For starters, there was a great mistrust for the so-called ‘wildcats’ of the species. It was a great divide between the domesticated breeds vs. the non-domesticated wild and big cat breeds.

The idea was that domesticated breeds were- by their very nature more suited to a ‘domesticated’ society, which was the highest form of civil society. 

While wildcats and the big cat breeds were deemed unfit for ‘pleasant’ society, some believed that they tended to be extremely vicious and naturally more predatory than their domestic counterparts. That there was something innate about them that made them more inclined to their ‘natural instincts.’

It was changing in some parts of Eleron- sometimes by huge social and political upheaval. Some of that change had come after violent wars that upended the social order so that more equally built kingdoms could be built. 

Although some thought these great changes were bad, and fear of social change had led to even harsher and stricter prejudice in some places.

Other kingdoms sought a peaceful solution, they listened to their wildcats population, and more liberal policies were introduced to integrate them into society more equally. So to avoid the path to war and social strife.

And yet, in other places, things hadn’t changed at all...

Many things have been said about the great Kingdom of Valencay. It was one of the oldest Shifter Kingdoms in all of Eleron. 

But what most people understood about the Kingdom of Valencay was that there was no other kingdom quite like it. The Valencians lived in a world of their own. A sort of bubble compared to the rest of the world. Where everything was refined and grand, this corner of the world was teeming with scholars, merchants, and the _best_ of the noble families. They often boasted of their great accomplishments in the arts and in academia. 

But other things were quite clear about Valencay. Only certain people could be _real_ Valencians, and everyone else was just pretending to be.

The social order was stringent here. Social mobility was low and outsiders were not welcomed. Wildcats were looked down upon, and even certain breeds of domesticated cats had some people turning their noses up.

True Valencians were the purest of purebreds. 

Your designation of Alpha, Beta, or Omega could also determine your stature. Although there were fewer inequities when it came to what your secondary gender was. Alphas were looked upon as leaders and were afforded a few more privileges than the rest. While Omegas were seen as important to family life and held special roles when it came to breeding and the importance of keeping your bloodline _pure._

Although, your secondary gender was not as important. In Valencay, your bloodline and the circumstances of your birth were more important and determined where you would fit into society. Not just anyone could be a _true_ citizen of Valencay, after all.

And at the top of that social hierarchy was the beloved Royal family. The Takaba’s were one of the oldest and most well-respected Royal families in Eleron. 

They were a Royal family in a Kingdom, untouched by the strife and war that had toppled kingdoms in recent history. And it was lucky for that because their people were unaccustomed to real war or strife. Although it was looking like that might change…and very soon even.

The Takaba’s bloodline could be traced for generations, and they took their bloodline very, very seriously. They were bred for perfection. Their beauty and grace were renowned across all of Eleron. The King and his Queen had been blessed with 9 princes and princesses.

The entirety of the family was praised highly in their kingdom. Their accomplishments were often celebrated in the capital. Most were adults now. A few of the older ones were even married and settled with children of their own. 

The Royal family was the picturesque image of the perfect and beautiful, happy family. All with their own talents and special interests. 

That is… all except…one.

_________________________________________________

It was clear in the early days of his birth that he was not like the others in the litter. The last one born, the youngest and tiniest of the Royal family. 

The _runt_ of the litter. 

All the others in the family, had the trademark Takaba golden coat- that was the pride of the Takaba family. But his was a decidedly paler - more cream-color than anything else. 

They named him Akihito for his ‘brighter’ coat. A rather sweet and enduring name for the tiny, sickly Omega kitten. 

Shifters retain their cat form in their first two years of life. It’s not until they are about two or three years of age that they can transform into their half-way forms, and then when they are about 12-14, they can transform to full-fledged humans. They go into their first heat or rut when they are 16-17 years old. 

In those first two years of their life, health problems can persist, and they are most susceptible to problems. Their bodies in cat form are quite delicate, and kittens of that age can not produce heat independently.

But through it all, the little runt somehow managed to persistently stay alive against stacking odds. 

The woman known as his mother was a Queen, so feeding or even caring for her kittens was not part of her duties anyway. Such work was handed to others, a fledge of nursemaids and governess who were in charge of the Royal Kittens. But it was clear that the little runt was treated worlds different than the others.

Instinctively, cat mothers know which of their kittens is the weakest. It's an old instinct, one where survival was the only objective. One weak, and sickly kitten could bring the whole litter down. So cat mothers tend to reject kittens in the early weeks after pregnancy if their goal is to survive.

But leaving a kitten to die in a _civilized_ society was frowned upon. And so nothing was done _officially._ But in the weeks that followed his birth, it would soon become abundantly clear what they all thought of him. As if he was a blight to their very existence.

In the early days, bullying was very common. All the kittens of the litter were put together, and they’d all clamor up on top of him. Some of the older kittens were especially cruel, biting and stepping on him. The little kitten never seemed to be aware of their cruelty and always seemed to think they were just playing.

During feeding time, they’d all make sure there was no room for him while they lined up for their suckling feedings. And if he tried to get in on the feeding, they’d dive on top of him so that he’d get stuck underneath them. He’d miss a feeding or two because of that.

He was still of royal blood, so he was cared for by the many nursemaids who looked after all the Royal kittens. He’d receive supplemental feedings from elsewhere. And it was soon decided, it would be better if he was separated from the others for his own health.

By two years old, when all his other brothers and sister had transformed into their halfway form, he had not. And by three when he hadn’t either, it was more or less declared that he must have some sort of deformity that prevented him from fully transforming. He eventually transformed before his fourth birthday. 

But by then, there was a gap in the education department. He was simply thrown in with the others his age despite the gap, and it likely only aided in widening it. 

Akihito was always a very social boy from the beginning. And while his family mostly ignored him, he always found ways to be social. He was the favorite among the nursemaids and some of the other staff in the court. 

They’d spoiled him rotten and played with him when he was a child. They’d give him treats and other things since they saw how his family members snubbed him. He had never lacked in the friend's department or in finding people who treated him like family.

Despite it all, he was growing in popularity with some of the courtiers and with the public at large. Everyone was curious about the little runt of the family. They didn’t see anything wrong with him.

He may have been different. But, the world was changing outside of Valencay, and in many ways, Akihito represented that. It's what made him so popular with many, who also felt they didn’t fit into a neatly packaged mold.

At a glance, he was only vaguely different than his brothers and sisters. He stood out compared to them with his almost white-blond colored hair instead of the traditional golden. He was short and petite in size, smaller than his brothers. He had the trademark baby blue eyes that all the Princes and Princesses of the Takaba line had. 

And yet, he was very different from them. Especially his mannerism. And that made the difference far more apparent.

He did not have the grace and decorum that his brothers and sister had, especially of what was expected from Omega kittens. 

Instead, Akihito was stubborn and brass. He was clumsy. He could not sit still for any long period of time. He had a love for food. He had quite a lot of opinions about things, and he could talk and talk for ages. And he was very enthusiastic about everything he undertook. 

And for a time, it was fine that way. But as everyone started to grow up. The differences became more and more apparent. 

His siblings had learned manners and etiquette. They had learned that to be a Takaba. One had to be refined and demure. 

None of those qualities suited Akihito.

As he got older, it became harder and harder. He was silenced, punished, criticized, and scorned for his ‘uncouth’ behavior. He was mostly separated from his other siblings and didn't get to do the same things they were allowed to. Although he never seemed to realize their nasty remarks, or how they dismissed him. Nothing seemed to get the bubbly boy down. 

But it all came to a head when the boy turned 12, and his siblings were all changing into their full human forms. But he was not. 

13 and 14 rolled around, and still, he had not transformed. His ears and tail were still intact. And it became _too_ much of an obvious deviation. A defection...

He had always been a point issue. An inconsistency in the perfect narrative the Royal family was trying to display. 

Even when he lived in court with the family, he was always kept at arm's length from the rest of them. So they saw no difference if he was sent away, it would be easier for them. What you can not see can not bother you? Right? 

And so he was sent away as if he didn’t exist. 

________________________________________________

  
  


“Akihito!” Kiko called up the stairs. “Are you ready?” She mildly chastised. 

“I’m coommmiinnnggg!!” He called, although he had been saying that for the last 10 minutes. But the cat boy finally appeared from his doors and flew down the stairs. 

Kiko looked the boy up and down to make sure he had dressed suitably. You would have never known he was of royal blood, looking the way he does. 

The boy always dressed very modestly and for comfort. And that wild blond hair of his could never be tamed. He dressed like a peasant sometimes, Kiko admitted.

It’s not as if they had any reason for fine clothing…Moreover, the fine silk and the embroidered waistcoats wouldn’t have done him much good out here.

He wore his tan-colored breeches and his favorite chocolate-colored cloak with a hood. His cream-colored tail peeked out from underneath it. The black boots he was wearing was likely the cause of all the wait. They were the tall kind of boots that took the extra effort to get into. The white linen- collared shirt he was wearing underneath looked nicely pressed and clean.

The two were going on a walk today. They were getting some special ingredients. Once Kiko gives the all alright, they turn and exit the cottage. 

Calling it a cottage was a bit of a downplay of the house they lived in. Although to Kiko - it was a cottage compared to the huge castles and palaces in the Valencay capital, the ones with 100s of rooms, and fine art and tapestries lining the wall.

To be fair. It was much grander than a cottage, rather more a comfortable country estate. A 5 bedroom estate made of stone. It was very big and comfortable for the two of them. 

Although it was an old dusty stone building, with creaky floorboards. In the rainy seasons, the roofs tended to leak. The interior was nicely decorated with antiques. It was cozy and comfortable. Wisteria grew on the house's outer walls, and it had a quaint and picturesque quality to it. It was certainly a charming house.

The house did sit on a hefty piece of property, about 50-acres of land. Most of which was farming land. But there were lovely trimmed gardens near the house, a herb, and a vegetable garden as well. 

The walking trail the two always walked down had a valley of tall grass surrounding it. Wildflowers were abundant there, and there were forests and trees around too.

There were three other small cottages on the property. The workers and the other servants that lived on the grounds. There were the gardener’s family and the two farmers who worked on the land. One of the farmer's wife worked in the main house as a maid, and the gardener's wife was the cook. And today they were walking to see the cook, for some special ingredients they needed.

It was a lovely spring day, so as they walked, Akihito picked some of the flowers, and deposited him in a basket he was holding. He was preparing to make a bouquet of wildflowers, one he'd put in his room. He picked some white hemlock and some bluebells. There was also some lily of the valley that he picked to fill out his bouquet.

As they continued walking, they walked past a patch of grass where tons of violets were growing. Their relatively short stems meant they wouldn’t work with the larger bouquet, but he’d pick them anyway. Thinking that perhaps he'd make a separate bouquet for them, as they were his favorite.

When they arrived at the gardener's little cottage, the cook and her husband were waiting outside for Akihito. The boy's face lit up, his ears perked up as soon as he saw them. He ran over to greet them. He gave both of them big bear hugs, as he was quite an affectionate boy. Then he proceeded to show off his bouquet of wildflowers he had created. 

“Why don’t you take some of the peonies that are in bloom by the main house? You could use that as a separate bouquet for your special day.” The Gardener suggested after he had been shown the bouquet of wildflowers.

The peonies were Akihito's favorite. But since they were bulbs and not wildflowers, and they grew in the main house garden. He could not pluck them without permission.

“Really? Can I?!” He asked, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked at Kiko for affirmation. 

“Yes. I guess you can…” Kiko relented since the gardener had said it was alright. 

The cook handed him over a bag of ingredients—a jar of honey and some ricotta cheese. An odd two ingredients but Kiko and Akihito were making a special cake. One where you sweeten the ricotta cheese with honey and make an old-timey recipe of cheesecake. Kiko makes a suggestion that they should use the violets he had just plucked as decoration for the cake. They’ll serve it all up with tea and some other treats. To which Akihito wholeheartedly agrees.

It was all for Akihito’s 18th birthday tomorrow, and they were making preparations for the day. The cheesecake and tea had become a customary birthday ritual. 

They waved goodbye to the gardener and the cook, who wished him an early Happy Birthday since they would likely not get to see him too much tomorrow. 

Kiko and Akihito headed back to the main house afterward and they put their flower collection in a vase. Akihito got out another vase, and they went back out to pick some of the peonies. He picked the light pink ones, the biggest ones he could find. And he put them all in a vase in the front hall, carefully placing each one in the vase so it looked like a tall pink poof ball.

The maid had been tidying up all day, and after he was finished the two went into the kitchen to make their ricotta cheesecake. And once it was done, they wrapped it up to keep it nice for tomorrow. 

When they were done cleaning up some things in the kitchen, he went for a bath that had been prepared for him. A big porcelain bath was filled with warm water in the washroom, and he stepped inside. He usually argued when he had to take baths. But this time, he knew it was needed so there was no argument.

And when he stepped out, Kiko gave his hair a bit of trim with some scissors. 

He pouted. “Why do I have to cut my hair!” he declared. He had always liked his hair a little bit on the longer side.

“Oh, you know why...you have to be in tip-top shape.” Kiko reminded him.

He made a sound like a reluctant whine but didn't protest any more than that.

Later on, that night, after dinner had been eaten. And the day had dwindled down to the evening. Did Akihito go to bed early for an early start tomorrow, and Kiko tucked him into bed and kissed him on the forehead.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kiko said to him. 

The boy had such a happy look on his face. He had a slight pink blush on him as he pulled the covers up. “Kiko...thank you for all your hard work. I’m very excited for my birthday day party tomorrow.”

“...Of course, Akihito…” Kiko responded tentatively. She ruffles his blond head and tucks him into bed, she blew out the candles as she left.

It was something he tended to say every year. But to her, the moment always struck her as...heart-wrenching...

__________________________________________

Almost everyone at court had been keenly aware of how the Royal family dismissed the youngest Omega prince. He was sent away from the capital at only fourteen years old.

They called him now- the exiled prince. 

It was a rather fanciful nickname since he was not at all exiled.

He still lived in Valencay and was only a full day's carriage ride from the capital city. And it was true that the boy was admittedly very happy in the countryside. Much happier than he would have been if he had stayed in the capital.

He could do as he liked here. He could be carefree and not worry about breaking the rules or getting into trouble. Or make his family look bad by simply existing.

At 18, he still couldn’t fully control his transformation. While he had, somewhat, mastered transforming from cat to cat-boy. Although he sometimes still had the occasional lapse with that. Meanwhile, he could only hold his human form for a few hours. 

And worse still, as an Omega, his entire existence was closely tied to his ability to breed. But at 18, he still hadn't had his first heat. It had been more than two years late. And it seemed like he might never get it.

But at least here in the countryside, he had some freedom to be who he wanted to.

The 50-acre land paid for itself. It was a sustainable way of living out here. Where you made your own bread with the wheat, grown on the land. The meat you ate, you had either raised yourself and fattened up, or you had hunted and killed for it.

Not that Akihito was doing any of the hard work. Although he did occasionally head to the farm and get the eggs from the chickens or milk the cows- that was mostly just for fun, though. 

It was a nice stipend he lived off of, and he was generous and good to the workers who tended the farm and worked in the house. It was a comfortable simple lifestyle. He didn’t have to worry about food or truly want for anything.

But…there was no one here his own age, nor was he particullarly allowed to leave the grounds or go into the nearby village. Although they sometimes took a carriage up to the little nearby village, there was a small farmers market and a country store. They’d buy some things like clothing and other imported goods and foods when a special trader would come through town. 

Most of the people that lived in this village were old ladies anyway, even older than Kiko.

It was a sleepy little town. And he had nothing to do and nobody to talk to. 

Nobody in the village knew the boy in the house on the hill was the so-called exiled prince. 

They all thought the exiled prince was living it up somewhere in a villa outside the capital, throwing parties every weekend. There were even other rumors that the exiled prince was traveling the world or was living it up somewhere in the Eastern Kingdom and had married some Pallas cat and therefore could not return home.

Little did they know he was in a countryside cottage and that he had never left home. Or that his closest friend was a middle-aged couple, who was his cook and gardener.

Kiko had once been a governess, from a respectable family and breed. She was a Japanese Bobtail breed and a beta. She had reached high heights at court. She had a prestigious job as the governess and nursemaid to the Royal kittens.

She had chosen to follow Akihito here. She had grown very fond of him since he was born. And while the Queen had complained, they were losing a great governess when she left. Kiko had not wanted to leave the boy to his own devices with a governess who didn’t know him. He needed more than just a governess, and she understood that. 

So she left behind her life in the capital, and she never looked back.

She could not openly speak out against the Queen or the Royal family. A part of her was, on some level, was still loyal to them. And she certainly couldn’t make her qualms known to the boy, who after all this time was still trying his hardest to be the son he would never be to his family.

They would never accept him… That was abundantly clear.

But how could she tell him that? Despite everything, he still retained his bubbly and kind self and had never seemed to notice how deserted or alone he was. He always delighted in the littlest of things or gestures. He made the most out of his situation and stayed happy and positive.

How could she tell the boy that he was abandoned and forgotten? That his family had sent him here to live out the rest of his life, alone.

And yet, every year, he looked forward to his birthday. The one day of the year where all the stops would be pulled out, and it wasn’t even for his sake. It was because it was one day of the year he received a visitor: his mother, the Queen.

In the four years that Akihito had lived away from the capital, only his mother visited him. Once a year. On his birthday. 

She was his only ever visitor. And every year, he eagerly looked forward to the short and obligatory visit from her. 

It was nothing to be excited about, really. But how could she tell him that….

____________________________________________

The next morning Akihito barrelled out of bed in his pajamas, bright and early. He was far too excited. 

He fixed the peonies in the front hall again, as he would do again and again all morning and into the afternoon before the queen arrived. He'd slightly rearranging them to look bigger and poofier. Then he dashed into the kitchen, which he shouldn’t have done because Kiko and the cook were working.

He wanted to finish up decorating the cheesecake. And so Kiko brought the cake out and put it out in the drawing-room for him to decorate.

“Don't go overboard with the flowers dear, let's just use them as a light accent,” Kiko advised.

He went a little overboard. As he always did.

But you could not fault him for his enthusiasm. He had a light breakfast of toast and jam as he decorated the cake. He’d be snacking all day on the party fare for the rest of the day. When he was finished, it was time to dress him. 

Even while he lived in the countryside, he still had a few pieces of formal wear. Kiko always treated him to buy a new suit every year, specifically for his mother's visit so that he would look nice and on-trend. He had also grown bit by bit every year so he was also outgrowing some of his clothing.

He wore a matching suit that was a light peach color. The waistcoat had a high stiff collar and a colorful floral embroidery around the edges. His white, freshly pressed tunic underneath had frilly sleeves that peaked out under his cuff. He wore a light blue slash under his jacket, which designated himself as a member of the royal family. And he wore a slightly off-colored tan vest underneath that was buttoned up all the way to his collarbone. The tunic he wore underneath had lace ruffles in the front that peeked out of his vest and had a high neck collar. 

Kiko combed his hair down, and he wore it partially slicked back. Although by the time his mother came, it would likely be as frizzy as it usually was. And when all was said and done, he really did look like a real little prince in moments like this, even with his cat tail and ears. He still looked picture perfect.

“You look very handsome,” Kiko said to him as they both looked in the mirror.

Once the boy was finished dressing, he did what he did every year- he sat on the windowsill in the dining room and waited for her carriage to arrive at the circle in front of the house.

The truth was, the only reason the Queen bothered to visit was because she spent the spring holiday in a hot spring just east of them. Akihito was _conveniently_ on the way. She’d stop only for a short break, on her way to a week-long holiday she took every year around this time. 

That was all she could spare her youngest child—tea time on his birthday.

It hadn’t mattered to the boy that she had skipped at least once or showed up a day or three late on multiple occasions. He loved it when she visited. 

Last year it had been unfortunate, as he waited and waited all day by the window sill, and yet she hadn’t arrived. She only sent word a day later saying that matters of state had arisen, and it was decided last minute that she wouldn’t be going to her hot springs retreat this year. In the letter, as Kiko remembered it, she had hardly even mentioned the fact that it meant no visit for Akihito. The Queen had seemed more disappointed at her lack of a holiday then being able to see her son.

She had insisted in that letter that she’d come sometime in the summer instead. The boy waited and waited for another letter to arrive with news of her making the trip down, but it never came.

Akihito believed everything she said. Never once did he question her. Nor did he even seem to be upset with her or his family's dismissive attitude towards him.

Now, as he sat waiting on the window sill, Kiko wondered if it would be the same this year. 

She had a tickling suspicion that last year was the start of the family, completely shutting off contact. Although she had actually received a letter from the Queen just last week, saying that she was preparing to make the trip this year and that she had news to bring. 

Kiko wondered what news she would bring. It was probably news of one of Akihito’s siblings getting engaged or something of the like. Not that such news was that exciting. It’s not like Akihito was ever invited to the wedding, but she did have a way of gushing about her other children. Although the boy did like to hear about that kind of stuff, perhaps it made him feel like he was part of it all. 

The Queen arrives on time. A messenger arrives to inform them the Queen will be arriving shortly, and they prepare for her arrival. 

The maid, the cook, the gardener, and Kiko are all dressed suitably for the occasion. The staff have special uniforms for the ocassion, and they line themselves outside in the circle right in front of the house. 

Kiko was dressed in a pastel mint green gown. Her bodice was a square neckline and had some simple ribbon trim to it. She had long thin sleeves that ended with a cuff and a short frill trim. She wore a simple ribbon choker around her neck and her greying hair was neatly set in an updo.

Akihito stood next to her while they watched a fanciful Royal carriage of black and gold turn into the circle. The carriage was followed with an entourage of security following on horseback from the front and from behind.

Akihito looked a little nervous. He was trying to keep himself perfectly straight, and he moved a piece of hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. 

The carriage came to a stop right in front of them, and someone dismounted from their horse to opened the door of the carriage. The Queen stepped out, and got asisted down the step to the ground.

She looked as she always did. The eldest daughter of a high-ranking noble family turned Omega Queen. She had her golden blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She still looked very young for her age. Her golden blond hair wrapped up neatly in an elaborate updo, with some feathers sticking out.

She wore a blue-grey military-style riding jacket with latches in the front. Her white tunic underneath went all the way up her neck and was trimmed with a delicate lace frill collar at the top. Her full skirt of matching color was large and billowy. And she wore a large black stylish hat on top of her voluminous updo.

She gave both Kiko and Akihito a soft smile as she stepped down gracefully. Kiko curtsied lowly, and Akihito lowered his head in a short bow to acknowledge his mother. While the servants that had been lined up nearby also bowed at their Queen. 

“Hello, Hello!” She said leisurely, waving her hands in a signal for them all to straighten up. “Happy Birthday Akihito. 18 years old already.” She goes right up to Akihito and clutches his hand with her. 

Akihito smiles lightly. He leans in and greets her with two quick cheek kisses on either side of her face. The air kisses was a common greeting between them, the minimal amount of contact they do.

“Hello, mum. It’s good to see you.” Akihito says. He’s trying very hard not to over show his excitement. “You look well. How was your journey?” He continues. 

“It was fine. I always get so stiff after a long carriage ride.” She turns to Kiko and greets her, “Kiko. The house looks to be in order. I was admiring the flowers on our way up the drive. We have much to discuss, so let's go inside.” She gestures for everyone to re-enter the house, and another one of her entourage opens the door for everyone. 

Akihito steps in first eagerly. “Mother, look at the peonies we had this year. I made a bouquet for you,” He proudly points out his bouquet of flowers, which he had fussing over all day.

Kiko had once been a lady-in-waiting for the Queen, and they had once been old friends. So while the Queen follows behind Akihito, she locks arms with Kiko, “Yes. Very pretty, dear.” She says dismissively. She hardly even looks up to see them since her attention is on speaking to Kiko, “You look very well, my dear. We have been missing you back at court.” 

Kiko leads her into the drawing-room where the tea and finger sandwiches have already been laid out. Akihito follows sheepishly behind after the queen showed indifference towards his peonies. 

“And you look as lovely as always, my Queen. I hope the capital is treating you well.” Kiko replies and escorts her to one of the main armchairs. Akihito sits on a couch next to her.

“Ugh, I swear the air in the castle is getting staler every year. It feels very refreshing to be out here in the country.” She says playfully dramatic.

“Maybe we could walk around the garden to get some more fresh air-” Akihito tries to chime in, but the queen cuts him off. 

“Akihito dear, it’s rude to talk over people.” She says off-handedly, not even turning to look at her son.

Akihito looks down. His ears sink low. “Sorry, Mumma...” he mutters. While she continues on addressing Kiko.

The two talk some more and catch up. They talking about the court and the latest fashions, and whatever else idleness. Akihito seems to be staring at his shoes. He reminds himself every so often to sit up straighter. Sometimes he nods his head or looks like he has something to add but doesn’t want to cut in as that hadn't gone well for him last time, and he doesn't want to be perceived as rude.

But he is altogether left out of the conversation.

When finally, Kiko tactfully steers the conversation back around to Akihito. 

They're conversation had turned towards some of the art on display in Gallerias in the capital. Kiko sees an opportunity, “You know Akihito has taken up painting himself.” Kiko gestures to the boy, a warm smile gracing her as he looks at Akihito. 

The boy perks up, seeing his chance to enter in on the conversation, and he puts down his teacup on the table. “Yes. Kiko is teaching me. I am mostly just practicing with charcoal drawings right now. But we are gonna work with oils soon,” He says beamingly.

“Charcoal drawings…?” The queen repeats, her face a bit taken aback. She likely is imagining the mess caused from drawing with charcoal, the blacken hands and the soot on clothing. She takes a sip of her tea.

“We go out and have picnics out in the garden, and I’ve been practicing with it a lot. I do the charcoal drawings outside to sketch out, and then I bring it inside, and we color it inside. Kiko’s very good at it -” He stops himself realizing that he is rambling and speaking fast. And that usually gets him into trouble. “- I could send you...some when we finish them.” He starts up again, but slower. 

“How interesting...drawing.” her voice trails off. She looks back over to Kiko, “Perhaps he should try something more suitable like cross-stitching? Embroidery?” she suggests, and then turns her head back to Akihito. “It teaches things like patience and diligence…” 

Kiko stands up to get a tray of the sandwiches and places it in front of her. The queen sits up to have some of the sandwiches, and so too does Akihito. 

“Y’know, Akihito, how some of your older siblings are wonderful at weaving and embroidery. Your older sister, Sakura, just embroidered the sweetest little singlet for Hana’s new baby.” She gushed about her other children.

“Hana’s pregnant?” Akihito questioned, his eyes widen as he had not heard the news his older sister was pregnant. 

“Oh, yes. Of course, you haven’t heard? Isn’t it great news, the wedding was just earlier this year, but Hana’s already expecting? Her due date is sometime in October. Her husband is practically gushing with excitement about it. They’re already working on a nursery.” 

“...Congratulations to her. I sent them a congratulatory letter for their wedding. I guess I will have to write to them again.” He says. It's not as if any of his siblings ever wrote back to the many letters and holiday greeting Akihito sent. But that was beside the point. 

“Ah, yes. What else news is there to share?” The Queen thinks about it for a moment. “Well, Takeshi is engaged. They got engaged in March. They’re planning a winter wedding for sometime after the New Year.” She went on, and she takes another sandwich. “These are lovely, Kiko. I recognize your handiwork.” She stops to compliment Kiko’s cooking. 

“Akihito helped make them as well,” Kiko added.

“Takeshi is getting married?” Akihito’s eyes widened. Takeshi was born in the same litter that Akihito was born into, the first born of the last litter, they were the same age. 

“Do you remember Shika, you used to go to school with her? She’s actually a British Shorthair...but an attractive girl. We were all a little surprised. But they’ve been together for so long. I suppose it only makes it official to get engaged. We haven’t even had the engagement party yet. But your father and I are pleased with the match since her parents are good friends.” 

“Yes. Thats right. I do remember Shika. I-I didn't know they were together. She was very pretty and...everyone liked her.” There is an extended pause as they both take another sip of tea. Akihito clears his throat. “H-how is Father…” 

“Oh. He has been swamped these days. He’s working out all these highly sensitive political things.” She rubs her chin and shakes her head as if she disapproves. “He is starting to grey with everything that's going on. He should really take a break...”

Akihito only nods uneasily.

The Queen stood up, deciding to change the topic when she eyed the cheesecake sitting pretty on a raised platter. Perhaps she was sensitive enough to realize that mentioning Akihito’s father was a delicate situation, and it was best to move on. 

“Let's have some cake. There’s something more I’d like to discuss.” 

Kiko sits up and moves the cake in front of them. 

“Kiko and I made this like we do every year. I-I picked these violets yesterday. I thought they’d look pretty on the cake.” Akihito, back to his eager self, shoots up from his seat to look at the cake as well. 

The whole top was covered in fresh Violets, big and small. He had definitely gone overboard, but it did look rather charming and made the cake look colorful and cheery. 

The queen gives a dry laugh. “Yes, it look fetching- A small piece for me, Kiko. I’m trying to watch my figure...you too, Akihito, only a small one.” 

Akihito’s ears dipped a little upon hearing that. He did have a pension for a sweet tooth, and the cheesecake was his favorite. Kiko was a little bit more spearing with the “small” piece she cut for him. She would probably give him another slice later after the Queen left, to cheer him up.

They sat down again and ate the cake, and silence reigned for a few moments as they chewed. Akihito was careful not to snarf the whole plate down, so he could appear polite in front of his mother. 

Once he was mostly done and swung a few sips of tea down with it, he asked his questions. “You said you wanted to discuss something?”

The Queen took one last bite of her cake before she placed it carefully down. Her face took a more serious note. 

“Actually, the reason I am here is because we have something important to discuss.” The Queen starts. Akihito doesn't like her tone. Perhaps he is afraid of getting scolded. He clams up, and his face falls. She sighs before continuing. “Your father and I have talked it over and we've come to an agreement about what is best for your future.”

Akihito _really_ didn't like the way the conversation was going, and his eyes flashed in worry. 

“Akihito, have you heard of the neighboring kingdom, next to Valencay.” She continues. 

“Y-yes. Sion. I have heard of it.” Akihito didn’t follow much politics, but he had learned the basics in school. Including about the neighboring kingdom of Sion.

Kiko perks up. _Sion?_ She thinks. Something unsettling lurches in her stomach. 

The neighboring kingdom was many 100 miles north from where they were now. Sion was a relatively large Kingdom, and one of the more powerful ones in Eleron.

There was once a Royal Family there, similar to the Takaba Royal family. They were all a beautiful and rare breed of Lilac Somali cat shifters. The history of Sion as a nation had for centuries followed that of Valencay....That is until more than half a century ago. Long before Akihito was alive, or even the Queen was alive. 

There had been an uprising—the first of its kind in centuries. 

According to the history books in Valencay, a pro-wildcat party that was anti-royalist raised itself to a populist political status. They wanted wildcats to have equal rights under the law, and they wanted a democratically elected council to be put in place. 

When they didn’t get their way, after a decade of tension, violence erupted. It turned into a brutal civil war that waged for almost 6 years. The victors claimed themselves to be the new Royal line and implanted a democratically elected council. It was the first time in two centuries one of the major kingdoms in Eleron had been toppled and taken over. And not just by anyone, by wildcats.

They had savagely whipped out the former Royal family, along with many of the aristocratic families that had stayed loyal. In the first 20 years of the new reign after the Civil War, many loyalists were executed or brought to trial. They replaced the aristocrats of old, many of whom fled to Valencay, with wildcats of new families. 

It had been the world turned upside down for everyone in Eleron. Some city-states, dukedoms, and even the other five major Kingdoms followed suit and modernized to integrate wildcat populations, or else they worked create laws that protected their rights. In hopes to also make a newly integrated society - one that was not done through violence.

And it was well known that Valencay was behind in that regard, and it had always made tensions with the Kingdom of Sion not great. 

Obviously, that had been over 50 years ago, Sion had modernized and was known to welcome traders and commerce. They had fully integrated their society, and things like snobbery based on “breeds” had long been considered outdated.

However, it always had that rather dark history, and it followed them even now.

On top of that, they flexed their military prowess. They absorbed much smaller independent city-states, dukedoms, and neighboring republics and grew in power and size in the last 20 or so years. Many saw them as having a very aggressive imperialistic policy and of ambitiously expanding their kingdom. 

In short, they simply had a reputation as being ambitious, assertive, cruel, which was in line with the many stereotypes and assumptions made about wildcats, especially in Valencey, where such stereotypes about wildcats being uncivilized and savage held even more weight. 

In more recent news, Sion seemed to be flexing their military prowess in front of Valencay. They accused Valencey of breaking trade agreements, of Valencay sending spies to their lands. Tensions had risen to a new peak when more pressure had been put on Valencey to change their old fashion ways.

In the past year, there had even been rumors of war. 

Those rumors were all but denied by the Royal Family, who said that tension between Sion and Valencay was nothing new.

All of this. Kiko was keenly aware of. And so too was the Queen. 

Akihito less so. To him, Sion was just the country next door where there were a lot of wildcats.

“We are in the midst of having peace talks with them, and… it was brought up that an alliance might be made between our two countries... This is very important to us. It could finally mean an ease of tension, and potentially stop a dangerous escalation…” The Queen continues.

Kiko’s heart sinks deeper as if she knows the blow is coming. 

“Akihito. Your father and I have set up an arranged marriage for you. One that will seal this treaty between our two lands.”

Kiko’s heart sank, and she closed her eyes. _No._

She turned quickly to look at the boy. His face went from downright confused, and then the edges of his mouth started to turn upward slowly. 

“REALLY?!” Akihito spouted out. His blue eyes suddenly sparkling, a delighted smile on his features. He could not hide his obvious animation upon hearing the news. 

Of course, the naive boy would be happy upon hearing the news that his life was over.

This boy, who didn’t have a single real friend, was thrilled at the thought of doing something for the parents that had rejected him. Something that was, oh so cleverly, being framed in a way that would make him out as some kind of hero of Valencay. 

A war averted. A peace treaty signed- and all Akihito had to do was sign his life over. 

And he would do it. No doubt in Kiko’s mind that he’d be happy to do it. Of course, he wanted to make his parents proud. Of course, he wanted to leave this sleepy village behind. Of course, he wanted to have his happy ever after and get married, like all his brothers and sisters were. 

Of course, he wanted to feel like he was part of the family that had always abandoned him.

And, of course, he had no idea that his family was sending him off to the wolf’s den.

Or rather... A Black Panther’s den.

* * *

Because i have a thing about PERIOD clothing and posting pictures..

Aki in his kitty form, for those that need reminding:

Aki looking fly in a peach suit:

Kiko looking Fly in her pastels:

The Takaba Royal family are Golden Persians like this here pretty one:

The queen also looking fly in her riding coat:

PREVIEW for next chapter: 🤔🤔 Who could it be, also looking fly 😉

If you noticed that all of these costumes are from Marie Antoinette (2006) then... you got me. I am a sucker for a look book


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. Blown away by the support I got on this from the first chapter. Already over 100 kudos for the first chapter- what the heck?!🤯 I hope I don't disappoint with this one! thanks so much to everyone that liked and commented it means a lot to me to hear from people. I'll make you proud 😤 💕💕💕
> 
> Also like wow I didn't realize how fast two weeks just blows by.
> 
> I am sorry it took a lot longer than I anticipated. Last time I was like - ugh there not gonna be as long as last chapter- gee wis i aint doing that to myself. 
> 
> BUT ALSO ME: Last chapter- about 8,000 words, this new chapter - about 5,000 and i was ready to write more but i had to stop myself or else it would have taken another two days to post - so you'll just have to wait until next time. ( i am obviously doing sooooo good on my shorter chapter hopes 😅😅) 
> 
> Not only was it a little longer than I anticipated but I also had other bumps in the road. 
> 
> I recently just bought a new writing program to help me stay organized. It's called scrivener if anyone is interested. and even tho i JUST started this fic i still had soooo much to put in. Literally it took me a full day just to figure out the program and then put all the information down for this fic. I'm really liking the program but i am starting to be like... looks at Cat in the House and all its 87 chapters. *DEAD* 😵
> 
> Also... Earlier this week, my older sister who lives alone started having some bad symptoms including muscle soreness and chills, a fever, and a cough. obviously, we were all freaking out and panicking for a few days thinking she had covid, while we waited for a test to get back. It turns out it was negative. Thank god. But it was still very scary. Please wear masks 😷 and social distance, it so important! I wouldn't want that stress and worry I felt on anyone! Even though it ended up just being a fluke.
> 
> ❤️❤️ Thanks for reading and as always Enjoy 🥰🥰

Kiko had never seen Akihito beaming like this before, beaming and blushing. His excitement was so very evident and so very palatable. His blue eyes sparkling, and he appeared to be biting his tongue down. As if he was afraid he’d say the wrong thing and all his hopes would be dashed.

“W-who am I marrying?” Akihito works up the courage to ask, his cat ears perk up with interest.

“…His name is Asami Ryuichi. He is the current King of Sion. He was crowned fairly recently when his father died.”

“The King!” Akihito's eyes widen. “I-I’m marrying a King...” He seems almost dumbfounded by the news, and he turns to look at Kiko as if the news must not be real.

But Kiko isn’t in any condition to give him any kind of answer. She is still processing everything and remains silent in her stunned state. 

_The King of Sion…_ She had heard a few things about the King of Sion…

“Your title will technically be of Prince Consort if all goes according to plan.” The Queen points out.

“…Do you know what he is like?” Akihito asks, a soft and curious smile on his lips.

“I can’t say that I know, Akihito. I've never met him. He’s not yet 30 years of age. He’s a…black panther…” The Queen's voice trails off.

“A black panther!” Akihito says, astonished. There’s a pause as he seems to be processing that answer. “I’ve never seen a black panther before…” He had never seen _any_ wildcat before. But he seems unperturbed by the news and even somewhat curious by it.

Black panthers were a pretty rare breed of wild cats. In fact, the Asami clan where one of the only ones known in all of Eleron. Their military accomplishments and a _particular_ kind of lethalness in a battle were qualities that the Asami clan all shared and were legendary for. But not only were they tough, which seemed to be putting it lightly, there were also quite tactful.

Ryuichi, the only legitimate son of the former King, had earned his namesake by all accounts and seemed to be a cut above the rest of his clan. As resolved and unyielding like his father and his grandfather before him. And he had earned himself a formidable reputation on the battlefield at a young age.

Ruthless. That was how most described him. Potential even more ruthless than his forebears.

A bully- and oh was Akihito so very easy to bully.

He had only been crowned within the last year, but there had been a lot of dismay and worry over his crowning. People worried that he was not yet ready to take the helm of Sion

The Queen continued talking about how _vital_ this treaty would be to Valencay. How much they thought it would be “good” for Akihito. How _pleased_ they would all be if it worked out.

Kiko wanted to stand up right now and scream. To yell and curse. But all she could do was slowly curl her hands into a fist and try to keep the tears that were threatening to come loose at bay.

To speak out now would only escalate the situation. It would only hurt Akihito even more. It would only end with Kiko being fired and sent away and Akihito having to face all this alone, and nothing could be worse than that.

She tried to calm herself. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled. Her mind was already circling around too many imaginary scenarios. All of which involved a very harsh and cruel future for Akihito, being used as nothing more than a pawn in a dangerous and precarious political situation.

She told herself she was being over the top. That surely the rumors about Sion were not _all_ true. That she was reacting unfairly because she was born into privilege in Valencay, and therefore, she had been taught her whole life only biased and prejudiced opinions about wildcats.

Surely not _all_ wildcats were vicious and cruel.

Surely Akihito was still a Prince of Valencay, even if his family treated him differently, and that fact alone would shield him from any harm or violence. Surely it would only be a marriage of convenience, and there would be no logical reason for _anybody_ to hurt Akihito.

_Right….?_

She gulped, realizing that she was far too quiet and her absence in the conversation might be felt.

She cleared her throat. “Your Majesty. I am confused… Prince Akihito has not yet had his first heat, isn’t it a little early to think about marriage?” Kiko mustered the calmest voice she could.

She was trying to sound as if she was only stating a fact and nothing more. It was a true enough statement. Heats or ruts were usual associated with the turning of marriageable age and being able to reproduce.

Akihito turned to look at her, perhaps the faintest hint of betrayal in his eyes. But really, he just looked like a sad puppy. His fluffy tail, which had been perked high and playfully, suddenly drooped down on to his seat like a deflated balloon. His earlier glee falling from his features, as perhaps her comment was starting to register in his mind.

The Queen, on the other hand, only straightened up. She came prepared with answers. “Well, yes, of course. For now, it's only a betrothal. But that comes with certain ceremonies that must be done and other arrangements.” The Queen turns to speak directly to Akihito, “A treaty such as this could take a long time to be properly formalized _._ Right now, we are only in the talking stage. It needs to be approved by Sion’s democratic council. But I am very hopeful it will go just as planned. Once you have your first heat Akihito, then there’ll be an engagement, and then a wedding. Everything now is still in the early days.”

 _Approved by the council_? The wording seemed to strike Kiko-she could read between the lines.

The wording suggested Sion did not propose this marriage contract. But Valencay and the Takaba’s had. And in fact, Sion had not even fully agreed to the plan yet.

And perhaps there was even some suggestion that the Takaba’s were even grasping at straws even proposing such an arrangement. “ _If all goes according to plan,”_ As the queen had said as if there was a chance that it might not.

The fact that ANY marriage contract was discussed made it sound like Valencay must be truly desperate to avoid open conflict. And that the political situation between Sion and Valencay must be more dire than Kiko had originally thought.

She could picture the whole scenario now.

Sion must be posturing for war and Valencay, would frankly not be able to hold their own against the likes of Sion.

They just weren’t equipped for an all-out conflict. The army in Valencay was mostly just for show. Nobles joined to get medals and honors for doing basically nothing, and the Royal family partook in military parades and ceremonial events. It was nothing but a spectacle.

Meanwhile, their neighbors grew their territories and expanded their military capabilities. Sion had a culture that encouraged military service. Their troops had experience in conflicts, and so did their leaders.

A marriage contract was the oldest practice in the book when trying to forge alliances with other Kingdoms. Valencay had long never needed to make marriage contracts, as they were used to being the ones setting the terms of a treaty or a deal. But this deal…it signified a reversal of fortunes.

It was Sion now at the top of the food chain, flaunting their newfound strength and confidence.

Tensions must have gotten so bad that now the Takaba’s had to bury their pride and propose a marriage alliance to prevent a war.

But to agree to send one of their beloved children to be a bride in a hostile foreign land. To be a bride to a wildcat. OH, how they must have swallowed _quite_ a bit of their pride.

Expect….it was clear the Royal Family had found a loophole in the arrangement - and they found it in Akihito. He was technically a Prince of Royal Blood. A True Son of Valencay.

Even though they had never treated him like one, and despite the fact they had long ostracized him. He would be one _now_ when they needed a sacrificial lamb.

Kiko realizes that as she’s been thinking through the whole thing,the Queen was still talking. Kiko picked up some of the tail ends of their conversation.

Akihito was to head to Sion _very soon_ , so talks could officially commence. A betrothal ceremony would take place _if all went according to plan_. The Queen was inviting him to come to the capital within a few weeks, where he’d be outfitted with new clothing and crowns to wear during these special ceremonies. And he’d be given some lessons to brush up on Sion history and culture, and what to do and how to act during these ceremonies. Then they’d send him off to Sion. She was promising there’d be a special celebration thrown on the day he departed Valencay, and he’d be greeted at the border between the two lands by his Groom-to-be.

And all this within a time frame of under two months.

Akihito listened eagerly to every word, his eyes wide and his jaw practically dropping with every revelation. He was maybe more excited about the prospect of going to the Valencian capital than he was about meeting his groom.

In his mind, he was going home. He’d see his brothers and sisters again after four long years. He was getting new clothing and even a crown. There would even be a _party_ in his honor! All cumulating into meeting his soon-to-be husband, for which the possibilities seemed endless to him.

It was more than he could ever ask for.

* * *

Kiko was trying her best to hold it all together and remain calm after the Queen departed. If nothing for Akihito’s benefit. If he got even the slightest whiff that something was off or that Kiko was upset about something, it might completely spoil his cheerfulness, and he might start asking questions that Kiko was not prepared to answer.

He deserved to have these few moments of hopefulness, even if it was misplaced. And while it didn’t sit right with her to _completely_ shield him from the truth. She also didn’t want to alarm him.

The situation was….delicate.

There was still the potential for a looming war hovering dangerously near. The threat of war and the potential for an even gruesomer future would be in store for _everyone_ if this didn’t go through. And while it was clear to Kiko that Akihito’s family were morally bankrupt, as they were perfectly happy to pass the heavyweight and gravity of this entire situation on to their youngest and most hapless son. The fact remained. It was what it was. Even if Akihito were openly aware of his distressing situation- it wouldn’t have changed the fact that the marriage had to happened for the sake of peace.

And so she’d stay silent. She’d give him this little bit of happiness. He should be allowed to be blissfully unaware for a little while longer - until things really got real.

Akihito couldn’t stop chatter-boxing about it all for the remainder of the day.

He gushed about being able to return to the capital and how he’d get to see his siblings. He wondered out loud if Kiko thought he’d be introduced to some of his new nieces and nephews he had never gotten to meet. He questioned whether he’d get to see some of his old friends. Or if he’d get his old room, and if it would be the same as when he had left it.

He was animated over the prospect of getting proper new clothes and be fitted for a crown to wear to state ceremonies. He couldn’t remember the last time he was fitted for a crown or allowed to attend state-sponsored parties or ceremonies that usually took place every week, or sometimes more in the capital. Getting invited to them was entirely new and exciting territory for him, but to also be considered an honored guest!

No wonder he couldn’t help but gab about it, nor could he stop blushing and smiling. He told the maid, the cook, and the gardener all about it. To which, they’d give Kiko a knowing and concerned look. However, they were kind enough to go along with it and only congratulate him.

By the end of the day, he was in such an elated buzz that it was hard to put him to bed finally.

He was stripped down and changed into a simple white linen nightshirt. It was a little on the shorter side and went a few inches above his knees, with drawstrings in the front. He always looked so petite in his nightshirt, with skinny creamy legs and his long tail sticking out from the oversized shirt.

He whipped around and jumped on top of his bed in his excitement. He crawled under the covers, and he pulled them all the way up to his eyes to hide his blushing face.

“Can you believe it, Kiko? I’m getting married!” He said for probably the fifteenth time today, “…AND I am going back HOME. I didn’t- I didn’t think it would happen like this…and so quickly too.” His voice takes on a bit of emotion when he stutters as if he knows precisely how rare it was even to be acknowledged.

“Kiko…um..” He covered himself even more with his blanket as his blush had gone up tenfold. “What is the King like…”

Kiko sighed and sat down next to him, smoothing down some of the blankets.

“Akihito sweety, if the Queen never met him, then how would I have ever met him?”

“I knooowww…But you know things…” His voice trailed off. He wanted to know more, his curiosity was bubbling over

“Well….He’s almost 30 years old. He sounds…very serious. And well, he’s known for….his many accomplishments in the military…” Kiko started delicately.

“Hmm…d-do you think he will like me?” He said from the safety of his blankets.

Kiko brushed aside some of his hair. She sighed. She couldn't see why anyone wouldn't like the dear boy...

“I can only hope so...”

* * *

“Kiko, dear. Perhaps you should think about returning to the Capital. Permanently. I’d be happy to give you your old position as my Lady in Waiting. You’ve been away from the capital for far too long.” The Queen had said when Kiko had escorted her out to her carriage that day.

Akihito had already said his goodbyes inside, and it was customary for Kiko to escort her back into their carriage. It was usually when they had a quiet moment together - where the Queen would say something that was not for Akihito’s ears.

The woman was making her feelings very clear. Her _dear old friend_ didn’t have to be subjugated to being sent to a dangerous foreign land- a fate she felt no qualms about reserving for her youngest child.

“I will have to think about it, Your Majesty,” Kiko said, keeping her head down as she bowed one more time in farewell.

The Queen did something surprising as she settled into her seat in the carriage, and Kiko closed the door behind her. The Queen reached out of the open glass windows of the carriage to clutched Kiko’s hand, “You are very much missed, do more than think it over, dear.”

_Is Akihito not missed..._

Kiko gave the Queen another nod but didn’t say anything else. The carriage pulled away, and they went down the circle.

Kiko stayed to watch the glittering gold and black carriage depart past the gate. She didn’t realize at the time, that it would be the last time she saw the Queen.

* * *

“I am afraid there’s been some kind of mistake,” Kiko spoke up from the glass window of the carriage. She was speaking to one of the guards, who was mounted on a horse, riding next to them.

Akihito and Kiko had packed up a few trunks. They had said their goodbyes to everyone, to which Akihito was near tears as he said his goodbyes to all the staff. A Royal carriage had been sent for them. It wasn’t one of the black and gold ones that the Queen had ridden in, but a beautiful gold and yellow one with painted scenes on them and a seal of Valencay on the center door. Inside was sumptuously decorated with a powder blue interior. It had blue plush seats on either side and matching blue curtains to drape over the windows for privacy. Four horses pulled the carriage, and there was an entourage of soldiers on horseback traveling with them. They hopped aboard after their trunks were hitched, and they started off on their journey- to what they thought would be a simple day ride over to the Valencian capital.

It was only now they were finding out that things were not going as originally thought...

“No mistake, Ma'am.” The soldier replied easily.

Kiko was dumbfounded. “What do you mean? We were told by the Queen only three weeks ago that we’d be going to the capital for an extended stay before going to Sion.”

“I’m sorry, Ma'am, but my orders are very clearly written out for me. We are taking you to a checkpoint at the border of Sion.”

Kiko’s heart sunk. She should have known better. Of course, the family couldn’t spare to give the send off Akihito deserved. She should have guessed as soon as she saw the size of the entourage they were traveling with, the number of soldiers and supplies already packed and ready for them. She should have realized it was larger than even what the Queen usually traveled with when she went on her day-long travel to the hot springs.

She turned to look at the boy. He looked utterly resigned to the fact. His expression relatively flat, although his cat ears dropped down gloomily. He looked down at his shoes.

“It’s okay. I-I was excited to go home, but…there must be an important reason why we have to go to Sion now.” Akihito replies, he did his best not to show his disappointment.

Kiko signed. “Akihito. It means we are going to be in this carriage for at least three days.” That was a fact she could not pretend to be anything less. They would likely be riding from dusk to dawn and setting up camp at night. Not exactly what our little prince was used to nor what they had come prepared for.

“It’s alright, Kiko. It’ll be fun! You can tell me everything I need to know about Sion, right?” He said, breaking into a wide grin. “And plus! I’ll get to meet the King sooner!”

She looked out the window. “…I guess your right. We must try to make the most of it…”

Traveling by carriage was an experience in itself. The King's Road in Valencay was relatively safe as it was, and with the large escort they had, it would be a bit breezy. Every hour, or about every 10 miles they traveled along the road, they’d stop at a road port, horses would get changed for fresh ones, and you could step out and stretch their legs.

The entourage they were traveling with brought easily storable food and snacks for Kiko and Akihito. All of the solider knew the area well, and things had seemingly been very well prepared and befitting for a Prince’s travels.

Akihito was having a grand old time the entire ride. He had never really done much traveling before. He’d looked out the big windows to look out at all the scenery. When they took their breaks, he’d go outside the carriage and pet the horses. He’d even exchange some pleasantries with some of the soldiers or coachmen.

Some of the ports they stopped in were farms on the side of the road. At one point, they had stopped at a port where a huge field of lavender was, which was a fairly rare sighting. He was so excited he practically burst out of the carriage and dragged Kiko along to take a walk within the fields so that they could stretch their legs.

Akihito picked some of the lavender, which he wanted to make the carriage smell nicely.

"I'll give these bundle on lavender to the King when I see him!" Akihito merrily said as he picked them. Kiko was indulgent to the idea and even gave him a ribbon to tie them up with.

They took their time wandering through the field and then turned around and headed back to their carriage when some soldier waved them down so they could start all over again.

The first night everything went very smoothly. The platoon of soldiers (about 16-40 soldiers) they were traveling with eventually met up with a whole company of soldiers (about 100-200 soldiers). And Kiko and Akihito were brought to their large campsite, which was already set up.

It was all very militarized. And Kiko could guess it probably had something to do with the fact they were heading towards what was considered hostile territory. They stepped out of their carriages when they arrived at the encampment, where they’d be spending the night, and they were promptly introduced to a Major General Yamashita.

He respectfully bowed in greeting to Akihito while he introduced himself. He was the commanding officer here at the camp and had been responsible for their travel accommodations.

Akihito seemed to be quiet in awe of his presence- an important general speaking to him with such respect, he even seemed a little nervous to respond to him. But finally, the boy piped up; “Thank you for your hard work, General Yamashita. Kiko and I are very grateful to have your men traveling with us. They have been very helpful and made us feel very safe.”

Kiko was slightly taken aback by the boy's sincere and well-said words. She flashed him a pleased smile to let him know he was doing very well. She turned to look at the General, who seemed just as taken aback.

He clears his throat. “Well, yes. Thank you, your Royal Highness. It’s an honor to serve you on this trip.” He head bows again, and he turns to escort them towards what will be their tent. “I’ll send someone soon to bring you two your dinner, but I suggest you get to sleep early as we have an early start tomorrow.” He says before departing.

The tent was clearly the biggest tent in the area, but it was still quite modest. There were two mildly comfortable looking foldable bunks, with a kind of canopy curtain over both of them. There was also a simple wooden desk and two chairs. It was modest but comfortable. Some of their trunks had already been brought in, and there was a basin of warm water and some towels so they could modestly clean themselves off.

The next morning they were off again bright and early, and quickly on another stretch of roads. Now they were accompanied by their smaller platoon of soldiers again, and this time the General rode along with them, taking the helm.

All along, Kiko was giving Akihito some lessons about Sion. She even prepared him in how to address the King and how others should address him. And what would likely happen when they reached the border. She was starting to realize how invaluable it would have been if they had been able to go to the capital. There might have been some obscure protocol that was the norm in Sion that Kiko was not aware of, and Akihito might embarrass himself on the first visit. There was also the question of what to do with the fact he didn't have much in terms of proper clothing. As they had been expecting to be outfitted with new clothing as the Queen had promised. 

Kiko always wasn't even entirely sure what to expect when they got to the border. It had sounded like there might be a mini-ceremony where they’d introduce him to the King formally. Then they’d get back on their carriages and head with the Sion escort back to the capital city of Sion, which would likely be another two full days carriage ride.

“It even possible you might be sharing a carriage with the King on the way back. But who’s to say…”

“Sharing a carriage! By ourselves!” Akihito said, eyes wide, and his cat ears perked up as he sat on the edge of his carriage seat.“Kiko! What will I say?!”

“…Oh dear…”

* * *

“Let me make this a little bit more clearer. I don’t WANT to marry some conceited little Prince of Valencay.” Asami fumed to his trusted group of advisers, all of whom were sitting members of Sion's council.

The three men stood around a large oak table in the King's sumptuously decorated tent. They were all still in their black and white military uniforms. Asami’s had a gold-threaded detail on his vest, which signified his Royal status.

“Sir. I understand your own _personal_ feelings towards this, but…many on the council do find it to be an honest offer.” The Baron Kirishima was trying to sound diplomatic.

Earl Kuroda also adds to the discussion. “An alliance like this, it feels already very historic that the Valencian’s would even offer a marriage alliance. I can understand how many feel this is already a big victory. I know it's not exactly what you want. But - well, think of it this way. If you marry him- your children will have a legitimate claim to the Valencian throne…”

Asami sighs. “You know. If my father were still alive, he’d tear this _marriage contact_ up before letting it even get to a vote…”

“…” Kuroda and Kirishima exchange a look. It was well known. The Asami’s had some _bad blood_ with the Takaba Royal family. But. Ryuichi Asami was not his father, and this talk was only a bit of bluster.

“We know for a _fact_ that the only reason they’re sending this _Prince_ over at the last minute is because their own - SPIES reported that I was _not_ in favor of this marriage contract. He’s only here to try to curry favor with some sympathetic council members before the vote. And frankly, if I had my way, he’d be turned away and sent him back to where he came from as soon as he stepped foot in Sion.” Asami continues to fume, his voice rising slightly.

“That would just inflame tensions…” Kuroda adds.

“…And it’s not considered ‘inflaming tension,’ by sending this little prince over before anything has been agreed upon- as if … as if they’ve already gotten their way. Is it not insulting to our _democratic systems_ for him to barge into our country uninvited- as if he’s already a Queen Consort or something.”

“Sire…If we were to turn him away. It might make some of Valencay’s allies sympathetic to their _attempts at peace_ \- as hallow and underhanded as _we_ all understand it to be. I see no harm in allowing him to enter. The voting process will go on as normal. I’ve read many reports on the Sons of Valencay, from what I've read they are all quite brazenly _disingenuous_ …Frankly, sir, his presence here might even be a good thing for your hopes in quashing the marriage contract. We play this by the book, and I can almost guarantee that _they’ll_ be _their_ own undoing…” Kirishima, ever the astute political mind, gives his mild manner opinion. 

“…” Asami doesn’t respond because some part of him knows that Kirishima is probably right.

“Kirishima’s right…we already have a head start on this anyway. I am sure we can convince enough people to strike down the marriage provision. His speedy arrival here- means nothing. We can continue our campaign against this provision before most of the members return to the Capitol for a vote. He won’t have the opportunity to ‘curry their favor’ before we’ve already convinced a resounding majority.” Kuroda adds.

The three were currently outside the capital, in a military encampment of their own. Asami was in the middle of doing a State Tour. It was actually a fairly standard tour done every year. They’d travel from province to province, meeting up with the local government officials and council members to make sure everything was running smoothly.

It was rather more a celebratory tour and campaign, the King and the company of troops he’d be traveling with visited each province. It raised spirits. Festivals and parades would be held in the King's honor. These small, sometimes very far away, providences would get their chance every year to host the King and feel like they were part of the process.

This year it had happened to coincide with the all-important vote on the treaty and marriage contract that Valencay had put forth a little over a month ago.

A happy coincidence. Given it allowed the King the opportunity to speak directly with members of the council to convince them not to vote in favor of this treaty, and for different terms to be set out.

“Do you think Sir Suoh is at the border already…The Prince should be arriving within two days.” Asami asked. He decided he mostly agreed with his advisers. It was true he would probably get the votes he needed

It wasn’t necessarily war that he wanted. However, he was truly not averse to the idea. He wanted justice. But more importantly, it was that single stipulation about the marriage contract that had him uppity and he wanted it to be shot down by the council and another treaty drawn up- one that actually encouraged Valencay to change their archaic social structure.

He refused to have an arranged marriage- let alone with a Prince of Valencay. It made the skin crawl with the very thought!

“Yes, I believe Suoh will arrive tomorrow. He had to get there very quickly, given what short notice the Valencian’s told us that a Prince would be arriving…” Kirishima reports, picking up a letter from the table from Suoh that he received earlier that day.

“Do we know anything about this Prince?” Kuroda asks. He decides to sit down and sips from a nearby glass of wine.

Asami perks up in interesting looking at Kirishima, who would know the answer.

Kirishima presses his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Funny you should ask that… It’s unclear which one they’ve sent. The silence on it makes me a little confounded. We only know he's an Omega Prince. I suppose we’ll have to wait until Suoh reports back to find out which one.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Asami starts. “As long as Suoh sends our _deepest_ apologizes for not attending the meeting on the border.” Asami sarcastically retorts.

* * *

some visuals:  
  


can u believe how aesthetically pleasing this is.

There are real lavender fields in France (which is kinda where Valancey is inspired from) 

I've read real travel accounts from Grand Tourist (18th-century noblemen tourist) and the hardships of traveling in olden days. that little note I made where it says every 10 miles, or about every hour they'd change horse- that is a real fact. Can u imagine having to basically stop for gas every hour while u were traveling across the country 🤯 But y'know horses get tired. anyway, the lavender field was actually inspired by real Grand tourists who would travel through France and Germany and stop to look at huge fields of lavender - which was a particular favorite among the tourist. They also liked to go through Holland because of all the Tullip fields. but that is a separate but interesting fact. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about 9,500 words LATER- 😵😵😵
> 
> LOL I am not sure why I do it to myself, i guess i just want Akihito and Asami to meet sooner and i wanna get to the good parts sooner.  
> but man is a killer to have edit long chapters 😵
> 
> anyway. the next chapter they will meet I promise. this chapter was basically like everyone falling in love with Akihito- except for one unimportant person. but nvm that. 
> 
> So anyway this week the cat kinda came out of the bag (LOL PUNS 😂) not that I was really hiding anything...I was planning on telling people but I didn't really know how to do that soo in case you missed it...
> 
> Hi, I am also the fic writer known as Delphne and I write two other finder fics called Black and White, and Street Rat.  
> obviously i write a lot of finder fics... 😅
> 
> Anyway ENJOY 💕💕💕

On the second night, they had reached another military encampment with another company of soldiers. And again, Kiko and Akihito were escorted to a similar tent made up for them.

The camp was on a pretty field of land, where there was a large pond at the bottom of a hill that you could see from the encampment above. As they headed towards their tent, Akihito and Kiko overhear some of the soldiers discussing running down to the lake for a bit of a wash and a swim.

“Kiko. Can we go to the lake for a swim too?” Akihito asks eagerly as soon as they got back to their tent. His eyes are wide, like when he put on that puppy dog face that was hard to say no to.

Back in the country, there was a lake on the estate, and Akihito used to go swimming in the summers.

But now was certainly not the time to be doing that.

“Definitely not. You don’t want to be with all those sweaty soldiers. Plus, we have an early start tomorrow. We’ll be arriving at the border mid-day, so you have to be in tip-top order.”

“But I can bathe in the lake.” Akihito was pushing his luck.

Kiko thought about it for a little bit. They had been traveling for a few days, which meant they couldn’t properly bathe, except for wiping themselves off with some water and a cloth. It might be nice to soak in some water and be nice and clean for the ceremony at the border tomorrow.

From what Kiko understood from Major General Yamashita, the ceremony was basically going to be a ceremonial crossing of the border. Akihito would enter a tent on the Valencian side of the border where Valencian troops would be posted up, and they'd be meeting with a Valencian envoy.

Then he'd exit the tent from the other side and symbolically walk across the border to the Sion side, where he’d be formally introduced to the King. Then they’d leave and head to the capital with the Sion escort and carriage.

Kiko thought on it. Perhaps it was only right for the boy to have one last little night of freedom before they entered whatever it was that Sion held for them.

“Alright. Fine, you can go swimming.” She relented.

And she was satisfied with how jolly he became that he had gotten what he wanted.

It was agreed they’d go much later, after dinner when the sun was down.

They had to walk down to the lake with one guard. Akihito wore a night robe and nothing else underneath it so he could go swimming in the nude. His bathrobe had a hood, and he wore it as not to draw attention to themselves. And the three of them slipped out of the camp quite effortlessly.

Kiko hoped they wouldn’t run into anyone as the whole idea might appear very unseemly or not very ‘prince’-like.

They had to walk down the cliff to get to the water's edge. To get there, one had to follow an off-the-beaten-path trail through the woods. It was rather a hazardous little hike to the lake, traveling through the dark woods, stepping through windy and narrow paths. But it was well worth the trip.

It had been rather hot these last few spring days, and it happened to be a particularly clear and beautiful night. The moon was still low in the sky, and it reflected picturesquely against the lake.

Akihito declared that he ought to paint at night more often as they walked.

As soon as they reached the water's edge, Akihito was so excited he threw off his clothes and dashed towards the water.

“Ow. Ow. Ow.” He said as he tip-toed on hard pebbles on the shore, and then as his toes touched the cold water. “Cold. Cold. Cold”

Although it didn’t stop him from continuing to rush into the water with absolute glee, he dove right into the water when he was deep enough.

“Uh. Is that okay?” The guard asked Kiko warily.

Kiko laughed slightly. “It’s quite alright, he doesn’t look it, but he’s a pretty strong swimmer.” She reassured him. Doubtlessly the guard had probably never seen a Prince of Valencay dashing butt naked in the moonlight to a frigid lake.

The boy swam around endlessly for a while longer until his skin was all pruning. He knew not to go out too far. Once he had his fun, he ran back out of the water, his hair sopping wet and his body dripping. Kiko quickly wrapped some towels around him to dry him off, and when he was no longer dripping wet, his dry bathrobe was promptly put back on.

“It was refreshing, Kiko. You should have gone in too.” Akihito declared. “This makes me want to go fishing! I bet there's some good fish in this lake.”

“Dear, how is it that I can’t get you to take a bath, but suddenly you're a water lover when it comes to swimming,” Kiko jokingly admonished him.

* * *

“-It’s laughable to think the royal family's _great_ strategy is sending a _child_ off to a hostile land.” Major General Yamashita was in conversation with one of his officers.

The two were speaking to each other just on the outskirts of the encampment, walking along a trail. As they had been circling the outer rim of the camp having this private conversation.

The officer beside Yamashita scoffs. “I’ll say…The Asami’s could easily take it as an insult. What are the Takaba’s thinking? Sending this deformed little runt in. Even if he is a _prince,_ Sion won’t possibly accept.”

Yamashita sighs deeply. “It’s possible they won’t accept the treaty. But I think you don’t give the Asami’s credit. They are just as much about _appearances_ as we are. Even if the boy is a runt, he is still an _omega_ prince with a claim to the Valencian throne. It’s hard to put a price on that. Put some kittens in him, or rather a few cubs - thats really the only value he has. His title and the fact he can reproduce… In the end, it whatever offsprings they have, they will ultimately be the ones we’ll have to worry about.” Yamashita continues. “And I’m afraid it doesn’t really matter. It’s above our pay grade. We’re only meant to drop him off at the border. What happens after that— It’s just politics.”

The two walk off, rounding a bend, and then disappear around a corner.

It’s then when they disappear that Akihito, hidden in his bathrobe and hood, emerges on to the clearing. He hadn’t exactly been hiding. They just hadn’t noticed him at all.

Akihito looks down to where Kiko and the guard are walking, as he had run off in front of them to get back to the camp faster since he was wet and cold from his swim.

Although, he now regrets running off.

It wasn’t the first time Akihito had been called a “deformed little runt,” In fact, he was quite used to people saying that about him that it had _mostly_ lost its effect.

His cat ears drooped low, and he stiffened a bit. But it was the only sign of distress he showed outwardly. He kept walking along the trail, although not as fast as he originally had. Soon Kiko and the guard catch up, and he waits for them at the top of the hill.

“Don’t rush off without us, Akihito!” Kiko teases. “I’m far too old to be chasing after you, y’know!”

“S-sorry,” Akihito mutters, and he looks down sheepishly to the ground. He hooks his arms with Kiko, “Let go back to the camp…”

* * *

“Akihito, you’ve been so quiet? Are you nervous?” Kiko questioned the following morning.

She was helping Akihito get dressed for the day. He had to wear his best suit, which as of right now, was the same suit he had worn on his birthday with the Queen. That peach suit with the floral embroidery, which went very nicely with his skin tone.

He’d probably have to wear the suit a few more times, as it was the best thing he owned. And since they hadn’t stopped in the capital, as they were promised, he was surprisingly pretty low on proper clothing.

Akihito was cleaned up, and his hair combed back. He wore his best shoes and his Royal baby blue slash.

Just as he had before, he looked neat and trim, like a little prince.

Kiko was pleased with her work, except she had begun to notice that he had been rather quiet all morning. And now that she thought about it some more, it seemed like he got quiet sometime after his little swim.

“Did you get enough sleep last night? You have pretty bad bags under your eyes” She prods some more.

Akihito slumps in his seat, “I’m just tired…” He says meekly.

“Listen, Akihito. It’s alright. It’ll be fine. Just be on good behavior when you are with the King.” She scooped Akihito’s hands up. She didn’t want to make false promises or keep up some charade that all would be fine. “Akihito…honestly, I don’t think this will be easy. But I think we can get through it…together.” She gives him a reassuring smile. “I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.” She fixes some of his hair in the front.

He perks up the tiniest bit at that.

“We’ll try our best, Akihito. That's all we can do. I’ll be right next to you the whole time.”

* * *

Akihito had been quiet and nervous-looking throughout the whole ride. He hardly said a peep, which was surprising to Kiko. Although she marked it down that everything was probably just finally hitting him. That he was meeting the King and expectations would be high.

He was nervous as anyone might be. She told herself.

They arrived at the border on time, and the carriage comes to a halt in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Major General Yamashita dismounts from his horse and opens the door for Akihito and Kiko. He helps them down from the carriage.

The carriage had stopped right in front of a colorful pointed tent in the middle of the woods. A carpet is rolled out to the tent's entrance, so the mud doesn’t dirty their shoes.

“This is where I let you two off. An envoy is waiting for you inside that I believe you will be traveling with.” Yamashita starts, “I wish you safe travels in Sion. It’s been an honor escorting you here, Your Royal Highness.” Yamashita bows lowly.

Akihito doesn’t answer right away. He looks down for a moment. “T-thank you for your service, General Yamashita.” He nods his head, an acknowledgment of Yamashita’s bow. And then promptly, he turns back around, not looking back, and heads towards the entrance of the tent.

As soon as he enters, he is greeted by a group of people who bow in his presence. A young, attractive, and cheerfully dressed woman rises after bowing and comes forwards to Akihito.

She is wearing a very feminine blue-green dress with a square neckline and a big bow in the center. And she wears a white pearl choker necklace around her slim neck. She has almost caramel light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

“Your Majesty, Prince Akihito” She lowers her head in a bow again to Akihito. “And Lady Kiko. It’s a pleasure, may I welcome you to Sion. I am the head Ambassador at the Valencian embassy here in Sion. My name is Lady Ai Momohara. I’ll be the one making sure your stay here is comfortable.” Ai smiles warmly at both of them.

Akihito and Kiko nod in greeting to her, and she continues.

“I hope your travels weren’t too tiresome. I’m afraid our envoy was only just warned of your arrival, and we had to rush down here to meet you. We only just arrived ourselves. Please, why don’t you come in and settle in for a bit? We will probably have to do a bit of waiting. We have a lunch prepared for you.” Ai gestures to a table behind her, where they can meet and greet some of the other members of the envoy sent over.

They soon learn about Ambassador Ai, who was very talkative and friendly with Kiko and Akihito.In fact, so friendly she hardly lets them talk! She’s a Ragdoll cat from one of the biggest noble families in Valencay,and she’s been living in Sion for about 3 years as an Ambassador. She promises to give a tour of the palace when they arrive in the capital.

Her attitude is refreshing and her sociable nature improves Akihito’s mood. Yet, he is still shy towards her.

Kiko, too, starts to feel a lot better having spoken to her. She realizes that there are allies in Sion too.

Their lunch is soon interrupted by one of Ai’s staff, who announces that Sion emissaries are forming outside the tent.

“Don’t worry, your Majesty, this little ceremony is only a formality. All we are doing is walking out the backside of this tent. Both you and King will bow in greeting to each other. You’ll walk over to their side of the border, and we’ll just move to another tent, and then we’ll all be shuffled into carriages and head right back to the capital.” Ai reassures that the process will be easy.

They all shuffle to stand and move to exit on the backside of the tent. Akihito leads them all forward, Kiko on one side of him and Ai on the other. They pull aside the curtain of their tent and are greeted by a slew of very serious-looking soldiers in black and white military uniforms, who are lined up. Akihito walks forward, staying on their side of the border still.

Akihito scans the line of solider. All of them are dressed exactly the same, and none are particularly standing out to him. He only knows vaguely what King Asami looks like based on a description that Kiko gave him. He looks for jet black hair and amber eyes.

But instead, the person in the center of the soldiers is an extremely tall man that doesn’t fit the description. The man is likely the tallest and largest man Akihito has ever seen, so large that Akihito can’t quite help the way his eyes bulge in surprise.

The man has a slightly different uniform compared to the others, which likely designates him as a rank higher than those around him. Except he is quite obviously not King Asami, as he has very noticeable blond short hair and brown eyes.

The line of soldiers all lower their heads in a bow. The tallest one picks up his head and begins to speak.

“Your Royal Highness, Prince Akihito.” Suoh steps forward and bows again to Akihito, “I’m Sir Suoh, A Knight of King Asami’s Royal Guard. I’m afraid His Majesty the King regrettably could not make it to today's ceremony. Your arrival to Sion was much earlier than originally expected, and we were unfortunately not sufficiently informed ahead of time that you would be making the trip here. His Majesty is currently on tour in Sion's outer provinces, and he would not have made it in time to get here himself. He sends his deepest apologies, and he would like the ceremony to continue in his absents. And hopes to meet you soon in the Capital when he returns in a few weeks.”

Akihito freezes. He hadn’t been prepared for this.

 _A few weeks?_ His mind races.

But he also knows he can’t be preoccupied with it. He has to respond.

His shoulders tense up, and he’s not sure what to say next. But he also doesn’t dare look towards Kiko or Ai, knowing that all eyes are on him, and him alone.

“I am very sorry that His Majesty will not be joining us today. Please send him my regards.” Akihito looks down while he quickly thinks of what to say next, “And also…my apologizes for any miscommunication on the part of Valencay.I will look forward to formally meeting his Highness in the Capital when he returns from his tours.”

Once he finishes, it is then that he lets his eyes slowly wander to Kiko next to him for some reassurance that what he said was right. Kiko smiles, squeezes his arm, and nods in approval when their eyes meet.

He did well, considering the rather a large kink in the road.

The boy looks more than a little nervous, even slightly pale. But he gives Kiko the tiniest little smile to let her know that he’s managing.

Now, with a bit more confidence, they walk together across the border into Sion. Suoh escorts them into another tent where things are more private and less formal.

“Prince Akihito, I am so very sorry. I had my suspicions that the King was not here. As I had thought he was on his tour, but I thought for sure I was mistaken and that he would arrive anyway. I'm so sorry. I should have warned you ahead of time.” Ai immediately turns to Akihito when they get inside. “But you did wonderfully.”

Kiko turns to Akihito as well. “You really did. You said just the right thing.”

Akihito nods anxiously at both of them. He looks down. “It’s alright, Lady Ai, it’s not your fault,”

Suoh appears behind both of them. He is curiously looking the boy up and down. “My apologies for interrupting. I just wanted to update your Highness. I have been designated to be in charge of your security while you are with us in the capital. Since there is less of a ceremony than originally expected, we thought perhaps you might want to get back on the road again. I wanted to warn you that we are planning on riding into the night so we can arrive at the capital by tomorrow mid-day.”

“Th-hat seems fine,” Akihito responds.

“We have your carriage already set up for you if you would like to depart now.”

Akihito looks to Kiko, “Why don’t we go? We want to be able to get on solid ground as soon as possible.” Kiko agrees.

The carriage waiting for them outside is very different than the Valencian carriage they had been traveling in up to this point. Still of excellent quality but much more muted and much less avant-garde. Instead of the gilded carriage of Valencay. This one is a painted black and gold, with some red trimming. Sion's seal is now on the center door, and the interior is less colorful but just as comfortable.

They are shuffled in, and off they go. They see their former Valencian escort watching them depart from the windows as they leave behind Valencay and head into Sion.

Akihito stares out the window, his stomach in knots.

Nothing had gone off as planned or as promised.

He hadn’t gotten to go home to see his family. He hadn’t gotten the new clothes or the crowns he had been promised. Nor had he gotten the celebrations in his honor that he was also promised. He had traveled all this way. Even crossing the border had not gone as planned, and he hadn’t even met the King.

Only General Yamashita’s words have been playing on repeat in his head.

“ _Sion won’t possibly accept,”_

Akihito hadn’t realized how much he had zoned out until Kiko puts her hand on his arm.

“Akihito. Are you alright?” She asks.

He sits up. “Yes. I am just tired.”

“Are you very disappointed the King couldn’t be here?” She asks, her eyes are worried.

Akihito doesn’t answer right away. He just nods anxiously.

Kiko didn’t want to say it, but she was actually quite relieved that the King hadn’t been there, and it was even lucky that he’d be away for a few weeks. It would give them the proper time to get prepared and get nicely settled in Sion.

“I’m sorry, darling. I know this trip has been hard, and nothing has really gone as planned. But, there's really no use in worrying about things that are just simply out of your control.” Kiko says, and she pushes some hair out of his eyes. “We’re here, aren’t we? We’ve made it this far. We’ve even made some new friends. We just have to take this one day at a time. And for now, let's just worry about getting to Sion and settling in. Isn’t that quite enough excitement for you?”

“Yes. I know your right. I-I think I just need to rest a little bit.” Akihito answers meekly.

“Thats a good idea. It’s gonna be a long trip. You should rest,” She gestures for him to rest his head on her lap, and he leans down and settles his head there and gets comfortable. She sweeps her hand through his hair affectionately.She pets him and soothes him.

He’s getting so comfortable that he finds himself purring into her hand. She feathers her fingers through his neck and traces her fingernails against his neck, a slightly ticklish feeling, but altogether, it feels immense comforting and warm. Akihito soon finds himself nodding off to sleep in her lap.

* * *

The overnight trip felt like a very long ride. Riding in a bumpy carriage wasn’t exactly synonymous with getting a good night's sleep. But Akihito was able to get some rest finally, and he even went out a few times during their stops to stretch his legs and get some fresh air.

During one of the carriage's routine stops for fresh horses, Akihito moves to get out of the carriage and stretch his legs. He’s slightly sleepy as he opens the door, and Suoh suddenly appears around the corner.

He wants to lend a hand to make sure the Prince lands on the ground, as the carriage is quite a steep step-down.

“Your Majesty. I’ll help you get dow-”

But before he can finish his sentence, the boy has already plumped down to the ground with no problem.

“Never mind,” Suoh mutters.

Akihito looks up at him. “Sir Suoh, is it?” He stops to speak to Suoh, checking to see if he got his name correct.

Suoh’s a little taken aback that the Prince had remembered his name. “Yes, Your Highness, is there something I can do for you?” He asks.

Akihito tries to gain a bit of courage. He meekly looks down and fidgets with his hands. “May I ask you something?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“A-Are you a wildcat, Sir Suoh?”

Suoh doesn't answer right away. He knows that there are stereotypes about wildcats outside of Sion, like a belief that wildcats are vicious and dangerous. And in places like Valencay, these cliches are even more embedded into society. With the way Akihito was acting right now, his fidgeting hand, and the way he avoided eye contact. Suoh guesses that Akihito must feel that way, and was perhaps a bit uncomfortable in a wildcat's presence.

“I am a wildcat, Your Highness. A lion,” Suoh answers honestly and proudly. As he is not ashamed of who he is, he will not let anyone make him feel any less, even if the boy is a Prince. But the response he gets is not what he expects.

Akihito shoots his head up to look at him, eyes wide with curiosity and a hint of awe. “Is that why you're so _tall?_ ” Akihito asks his cat ears perks up with interest, “Are all wildcats tall like you?

“Uh-well. No. Not -not all wildcats are tall.” Suoh answers, a little taken aback. There was generally a bit of a size difference between wildcats and domestic cats, although it's not universal. 

“Really? I-I only ask because….” The boy must see how taken aback and confused Suoh seemed in the moment, and his confidence is suddenly thrown, he thinks he’s done something wrong. “I-I didn’t mean to offend you with such a blunt question...I just..well. Y-your the first wildcat I’ve ever met…” Akihito fumbles. He flashes down to the ground immediately in a fluster. His face goes pink and flushed from his blundering.

The first wildcat he’d ever met, that seemed a surprising fact to Suoh.

“N-no, no. I wasn’t offended. It was…only a genuine question. And you may ask me any question you want,” Suoh starts. There's a pause, and Suoh decides to press for something. “You’ve really never met another wildcat before?”

He was asking because he knew for a fact that there were wildcats in the court of Valencay. Sions own diplomats lived in the court, and there were a few other prominent wildcats there too. Although the number of wildcats you could probably count on one hand. It was a curious fact because you would think if Akihito were coming to Sion to marry the King- he would have been introduced and met with members of the Sion embassy in Valencay.

Akihito’s pauses at the question. The reason he had never met a wildcat before was simply - he hadn’t really met many people at all. Even when he was younger, he was restricted from going to court events, and he only had a small circle of people he was allowed to engage with. And he certainly hadn’t been meeting people while he lived in the countryside.

“Um. No, I really haven’t met…any,” His voice trails off, and he looks down, suddenly embarrassed.

He is saved from any further embarrassment as Kiko decides to exit the carriage, and Suoh moves to help her down.

“Let's go for a walk Akihito,” She interjects, and Akihito is soon preoccupied with her, and they turn and leave Suoh behind to start walking towards the station where they had stopped.

Akihito turns around for a moment and sheepishly waves goodbye to Suoh. Suoh watches them depart in the other direction and hears Akihito proclaiming he would like to go to the stables to feed the horses.

“…Interesting…” Suoh says to himself. There was going to be a lot to report back to Asami-sama…

* * *

Eventually, though, they arrive in the Capital city, the roads are cobblestoned in the city, and they’re ferried in through the city streets very swiftly and without stopping. Akihito’s awake enough to pull some of the curtains out of the way and peek out to view the city.

It’s bustling with people, who step aside to let the carriage and the parade of soldiers pass by. From what he can see out the window, the city has rows and rows of buildings clumped together. The streets are narrow and winding. They go past large courtyards with fountains and market places. The city is colorful, clean, and bustling. And they eventually cross a huge stone bridge over a river, which leads to a highly decorated wide road that leads to the palace.

Akihito had only the Royal Palace in Valencay to compare it to. There were many differences, like night and day, honestly.

In Valencay, the Royal Palace was separate from the city. It was like its own little city in itself. It sat on a huge swath of land, surrounded by acres of different gardens and a forest. The palace its self was huge, and the land surrounding it was just as large. Akihito didn’t think in the 14 years he had lived there that he managed to explore everything. It was a colorful baroque palace, prim and prestigious like something out of a fairytale.

In contrast, The Royal Palace in Sion was very much a part of the city. It was alongside the urban city, although in its own bubble. 

While the Valencay Palace could be described as colorful, light, airy, and extravagantly decorative. Sion’s Palace felt darker, heavier, thick, and sharp. It reminded Akihito in some ways of an old fortress. Made from a heavy gray, brownish brick. Solid lines and squares. With more subtle decorative aspects. It had towers on the four corners of the square building and a dome in the center.

Both were grand and beautiful in their own way. Certainly, both were monumental feats of architecture.

And to Akihito, the thought of both of them suddenly seemed to overwhelm him. Here he had lived in a small country-side estate, away from all this bustle and hustle of urban life. And now he was reminded it was all getting thrust back on to him—an exciting but understandably an anxiety-inducing thought.

They get stopped at a walled gate and enter through a courtyard where it is somewhat crowded with people in a small marketplace, going about their business. Their carriage stops in front of a large staircase leading directly inside the castle.

They wait for Suoh to appear to open the carriage doors. Kiko is escorted first out of the carriage, then Suoh aids Akihito out.

“I’ll just be showing you to your room, and I’ll get a proper breakfast up to your rooms. Perhaps you would like to settle in before you do anything else.” Suoh says.

Akihito is hardly paying attention as he peers up the castle walls, looking up at the towers and dome, in awe of his surroundings.

“This way, Akihito, we’ll get a tour later.” Kiko drags him across to the steps so they can start following Suoh.

Akihito lets Kiko lead the way, as he is too much in wonder walking through the palace. He lets himself be dragged along as he looks around in awe. They have an escort of a few men following, Suoh in front and two at the rear of them, while another group of servants brings up their trunks with what few belongs they have.

People let them pass, a few even stop to curtsey and head bow, but most just let them pass as they go about their business. They are lead down a long hallway, up a flight of stairs, and through another long hallway until they get to a set of large double doors in the middle of one of the hallways. There are some guards already stationed there, and they open them up for them.

“These will be your apartments while you are staying with us in Valencay. I think you’ll find them to be very comfortable and, of course, suitable for your stay.” Suoh turns around once they’ve gotten inside the rooms. He watches some of the servants enter in with their trunks they had packed. He suddenly grows curious when he sees them. “Is- ugh, that all you packed?” Suoh questions. He feels as if it's a fraction of what Asami even packs for even shorter stays.

They had only packed about two trucks each. They hadn’t exactly come prepared. “To be honest, Sir Suoh, we were not expecting to come to Sion,” Akihito answers bluntly.

Kiko interjects, “My dear, thats not what you mean.” Kiko laughs dryly. Feeling as if Akihito has shared something he ought not to share. “We were, _of course_ , aware of our trip to Sion. Although,we were _only_ misinformed about _when_ we were scheduled to leave. It got moved forward unexpectedly, is all.” She says rather diplomatically.

“…Right,” Suoh responds tepidly. “That probably explains then why we were also not expecting your arrival for some weeks.” Suoh looks from Kiko to Akihito.

“…We were supposed to be in the capital for a few weeks. But they sent us out to Sion, right away.” Akihito grumbles.

Suoh’s brow creases. He had assumed the Prince was coming from the Valencian Capital. But Akihito's answer suggested he had not been in the Valencay capital. Suoh's about to press again, as he is digging for some information for the reports he plans on sending to the King. But he is promptly beaten to it, by Kiko who steps over to Akihito and clutches his hands.

“Akihito, dear. Why don’t we set up a nice warm bath? I know I’ll need one. And- Suoh, could we please get a meal brought up to our rooms as well. I think we could both do with some downtime - we’ve had such an exciting few days.”

“But Ai said she was going to give us a tour,” Akihito perks up excitedly.

“Tomorrow, dear, we have all the time for that. Let's just rest for one day, hmm?” Kiko quickly responds.

“I’ll bring in some servants to help with that. Please don’t hesitate to ask for anything. I’ll be in my own chambers for a while getting settled myself. But you can ask the guards outside if you need me for anything. I’ll be back here later this evening.”

Suoh bows again before departing. He has some letters he wants to start writing right away. So he’ll let them get settled in and come back later to check on them.

* * *

The bathwater is sent up quickly by two youngish servants, who are sheepish in the Prince's presence. Akihito doesn’t notice them initially as his eyes have been glued out the window the entire time. Although he has the Mountainview when he would probably prefer the cityscape.

He had already taken a gander at the apartments that had been set up for them. There are two bedrooms on either end. One for Akihito and one for Kiko. Both beautifully and colorfully decorated, and far more richly decorated than what Akihito was used to in the countryside.

His room has an emerald green theme, with an elaborate wallpaper of green vines that lined the walls and green floor-length curtains. He had an emerald sofa made from velvet and a matching velvet headboard on this large four-poster bed. Meanwhile, Kiko’s room had a more neutral color palette with earthy tones and oak furniture.

The center room was a multipurpose room, drawing-room, dining room. It's a beautiful pastel blue colored room with a lot of huge gold-framed paintings lining the wall. There's a single huge crystal chandelier dangling down in the center of the drawing-room, which reminded him a bit like the chandeliers in Valencay.

There were a few other rooms in the private apartments, a toilette, and an area for storage and cabinets.

But now Akihito was being helped into the bath by these two young servants that he finally took notice of them.

“Excuse me.” He said suddenly after he had settled into the bath.

They perked up, nervous that they had done something wrong. “Yes, Your Highness!?” They both say in unison.

“What are your names?” He asks plainly

The two exchange a look, wondering if such a question can really be asked by a Prince. The black-haired one closest to Akihito speaks up. “My name is Kou, and thats Takato.”

Akihito peered over the edge of the basin his ears perked up in interest and his eyes wide. “And your from Sion?” He checked.

“Y-yes, My lord. We both were born here. We grew up right outside the Palace.” Kou continues.

Akihito makes a mental note of that later. It means both these lads must know the city pretty well. “And are you both wildcats?” He asks, again he leans a little closer to them curiously.

“Ugh. No actually. We’re just tabbies. I’m a Mackeral tabby and -“ Kou starts.

“I am a ginger tabby, actually.” Takato decides to speak for himself.

Akihito nods. A little less enthusiastically as he had met tabbies before, which were essential, just mixed breeds. Most of the servants he knew in Valencay were also tabbies. And he was hoping to meet another wildcat.

“Oh..well…You must know the city pretty well, I guess? And all around the palace too?” Akihito decides to move to a different topic.

“Well, yes, your highness. Of course, we do.” Takato says, and he looks a little uncertain at Kou.

Akihito thinks on it for a moment before replying. He leans against the edge of his bath basin, his eyes wide, and his ears perked, “Where is the best place to go swimming?” He asks clearly.

“S-swimming?” Kou and Takato practically say in unison.

Akihito nods ardently as if it was a perfectly normal question to be asking.

Kou and Takato exchange a baffled look.

* * *

“Swimming?” Suoh repeated, making sure he heard that right.

Kou nods.

“We had to tell him a bunch of times that he definitely could not go swimming in the river since it's so dirty,” Takato adds.

“He also asked where’s the best place to get food was.” Kou follows up.

“Also, he wanted us to get him some canvas and some charcoal, so he could uh. draw.” Takato says.

“…To draw,” Suoh says with a confused nod. “Right. Okay.” He writes both those things down to remember that later, although he doubts he would forget such a thing.

“Sir Suoh, well. There's something else.” Kou pips up shyly.

“Yes.” Suoh perks up from his desk to look at the boy.

“He, ugh, wanted us- well, actually, he insisted that we call him… just Akihito,” Kou continues. “Is that allowed?” He scratches his neck awkwardly.

Suoh sighs into his hand. This was _some_ little prince.

“I guess it's fine. Just do it in private, though.” Suoh relents after a moment. “That’ll be all. Thank's you two.” He says, and he gestures for the two servants to leave.

When they depart out the door, Suoh slumps a bit in his office seat. He leans his elbow against his desk, interlinks his fingers, and then rests his chin on his hands while he thinks things over.

How exactly was he supposed to write this report to Asami… He had already sent a messenger over yesterday after the border ceremony. It was just a quick message with his initial report.

Nobody had known anything about even which Prince of Valencay was being sent over, so Suoh quickly sent over his name and a general description. He was sure to tell Asami that the young boy seemed to still have his cat ears and tail attached.

Now Suoh was expected to write a more detailed report, and the sooner he sent it out, the better. But Suoh found he was having difficulties…

Suoh knew Asami was not thrilled at the prospect of a marriage contract. And the part of Suoh that was deathly loyal to the King agreed with him. He believed that they should decline the marriage contract aspect of the treaty and find another route. And it was certainly easy to think that way when he thought Asami would be forced to marry some haughty little prince from Valencay.

But that was not who arrived here yesterday…

The more Suoh learned about the little prince from Valencay. The more Suoh was taken with him. He seems an earnest boy and generally good-natured. He had shown absolutely no prejudice towards wildcats, and he seemed modest and free from vanity. The exact opposite of what they had expected a Son of Valencay to be…

But just because the prince wasn’t a total asshole- did that mean Asami should just marry him? That was a decision Suoh could not make for the King.

Suoh wrote his report honestly and tried his best to be impartial. He would send it off to the King at first light tomorrow.

When he was done, he put away some of his papers. He got up to go over to Prince Akihito’s apartments to check on them, as he said he would. They had just finished dinner, and they had invited Ai for dinner in their quarters. Suoh enters just as they were finishing up their meal.

“Sir Suoh! You should have joined us for dinner!” Akihito says as soon as he enters the door.

“Oh. That’s very kind of you, Your Highness. I am sorry. I had some other work to do.” Suoh responds, again a little part of him is taken aback by the Princes easygoing temperament.

“You will have dinner with us next time then, right?” Akihito pushes.

Suoh lowers his head in a bow, “I would love to,”

“Akihito, why don’t you get changed into your nightshirt and robe? Kou and Takato will help you. We could both go to bed early, I am exhausted, and we’ll have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“But-“ Akihito started, but he got a look from Kiko that it wasn’t up to debate. “Alright..” He relented. He sat up from the table but then turned to Suoh. “Ai says I am getting outfitted for some new clothing,” Akihito announces, then he putters off to his room, and Kou and Takato follow him in.

Ai follows up, speaking to Kiko and partially to Suoh. “Yes, I know a tailor who can get some things made in a jiffy for him. I’ll send him over tomorrow morning. And as for a crown. He’ll need at least one for some of the more official ceremonies. It's luck His Majesty, the king, isn’t here yet, so we can square away all this stuff before he even arrives. I’ll send some messages over to the King and Queen to make sure all of it goes through nicely. I am sure there already arranging for such things like Akihito’s jewelry to be sent over with an armed escort and everything.” Ai said.

Kiko sighed. What jewelry? She wanted to say. He didn’t own such things. Except for a few pieces here and there that were nothing special, and for which they already packed. Kiko suddenly looks over to Suoh, who’s still in the room.

“Suoh, would you mind waiting outside. I just have to discuss a few things with Ai…”Kiko replies. It was time she explained something to Ai, and she didn’t want Suoh to be around.

Suoh nods and departs out the door, where he’ll stand guard. He’s, of course, curious what is being said behind closed doors. Obviously, Lady Kiko had struck Suoh as being quite shrewd. Perhaps she was even aware that Suoh was likely reporting everything to Asami, and thus, delicate matters had to be discussed behind closed doors.

* * *

“I see…Thats how it is..” Ai said, her eyes cast down after Kiko had spent the last 20 minutes explaining the very long drawn out situation about Akihito and his family.

Kiko felt relieved honestly to speak so openly about all that had happened in the past 4 years of living outside the capital. It was like a weight have been lifted. She was a little afraid that she had gone on a bit of a rant, and perhaps even to someone who was loyal to the Queen and might even betray her. But Kiko trusted Ai, and she believed that Ai was a good ally and could really help with this entire situation.

“It probably took a lot for you to tell me all of this…” Ai continues. “I thank you for your trust. I-I don’t really know what to say. I am speechless, really. It's funny because I was very confused myself when I heard Akihito was coming to Sion because I had frankly forgotten all about Akihito. I always knew he existed. I even remember him now at court a bit when he was very young. But I completely- I completely forgot about him. And I had no idea that it was like this…that his family was - pushing him out.” Ai starts. She settles into her seat and appears to be thinking. Then she exhales deeply and starts up again.

“Kiko. I-I have something to admit myself. I know what it's like not to be accepted. My situation is completely different than yours, but… see-I was sent here by my family because I was the least accomplished in my family. I didn’t want to get married to some of the partners they set up for me. I was sent here for what felt like…punishment —for not being who they wanted me to be. I know exactly what you must be feeling. Because God knows, I was terrified when I first got here. I had heard all the worst things that they teach you in Valencay about Sion- about Wildcats.”

“It's not like that at all…” Ai continues. “Sometimes I feel like Valencians are actually the most vicious kinds of people. Sion is… not as different as people think. Sure- they don’t have the same ideas about etiquette and propriety as we do. But we’re rather stuck up about that stuff anyway. I am so sorry, Akihito’s been wrapped up in all of this. He doesn’t deserve that. But please, know that Akihito is perfectly safe here. King Asami- He’s _difficult,_ to say the least _._ But he’s not a monster either. He’s just like any other King, really.”

Ai sighs again. “But I have to tell you. The situation with the marriage contract is not great, and neither is the political climate here. And I want to know how much, or maybe not at all, we should explain the situation to Akihito. When we got back from the border, I talked to a few of my people. They say there are rumors that the King is trying to kill the marriage contract. That he is ardently against that particular clause of the treaty. They say that he is currently on this military tour because he is going directly to council members and asking them personally to vote against that particular clause.”

Kiko rubs her forehead and sighs. “We came all this way…” She sighs.

“I know, I know. It's a difficult situation. If he cuts out the marriage contract, it’ll throw the whole treaty into some trouble. But, even if the King doesn’t want the marriage contract. I think it's still possible to make another treaty and still have peace. Which is what my priority is. Perhaps the deal can even be re-written, where Akihito marries someone else like the head of the council or perhaps even the King's half-brother. Who knows. I just… I know it sounds stressful, but I don’t want either you or Akihito to have sore feelings about whatever happens - it won’t be personal. It’ll just be politics.”

Kiko thinks about it. “Perhaps… it's even for the best that Akihito doesn’t marry the King…” Kiko relents.

“It’ll work itself out, I promise. Even if Akihito’s parents are not thinking of what’s best for Akihito- know that I am, and I am at the negotiation table.” Ai says.

Kiko’s sighs in relief. Ai was really the best ally she could have asked for.

“I know you came here for a marriage contract. But there is still a lot Akihito can do here to help make a case for peace. In Sion, some have a bad opinion about Valencians. But I think he could really change the bad rep that Valencians gets here. He is young, and cute, and endlessly charming. I have a feeling that he has the ability to change hearts and minds. Frankly, even if the marriage contract gets thrown out- he could stay here in Sion for an extended amount of time, in the name of peace. And I doubt the Royal family will care. Even if he doesn’t get married to the King. I bet he could still settle down here and be happy here. But maybe I am just saying that because - well, I already don’t want him to leave!” Ai admits. She scoops Kiko’s hand up, “I promise it's gonna be okay. It might be a little hard. Maybe he’ll feel like maybe he is defective or something. But I think he can be happy here. I want him to be happy here.”

* * *

Suoh sees Ai out of the apartment after she had seemingly talked with Kiko for a good chunk of time. Kou and Takato had left earlier, too, after putting the Prince to bed.

Suoh wanted to see who might be coming and going. He had a feeling that Ai might have warned Kiko that Suoh was likely spying on them.

Not that he was doing something he shouldn’t, he was only watching the situation. But it might make things awkward later. He stays around for a little bit longer,as it's still early, so he might as well stay on guard for a little while longer until he switches with someone else.

But suddenly he hears something- It's a whisper, but a loud one.

“PST-PST SUOH! PST SUOH!”

Suoh looks around at first, baffled where the noise is coming from.

“PSSSSTTTT SUOH!”

It was coming from the other side of the door, and it sounded a bit like Akihito.

Suoh immediately goes into action, thinking it is some kind of danger. He throws open the door. “Prince Ak-!!“ He starts, but the boy's two hands promptly cover his mouth.

“SSSSSSHHHHHHHHH,” He says. He’s in his pajamas and wearing an elaborate bathrobe. The look he gives Suoh as if he was saying, _‘What are you thinking?!’_ He removes his hands from Suoh’s mouth and goes to press a finger against his lips in a shushing gesture.

“W-what is it?” Suoh whispers back.

Akihito peeks outside the room and looks around to see if anyone is around, which they aren’t, as it is a quiet hallway. Then he pulls Suoh into the room and closes the door behind him.

“Kiko is asleep.” He whispers, “so shhh” He starts.

“Is everything alright, Prince Akihito?” Suoh whispers again.

“Yes. Everything fine. I just— well. I wanted to ask you something…” His eyes get big and curious, and his cat ears perk high.

“What?”

“I have a request…” He says this time, his eyes are quite literally sparkling in delight, and Suoh already knows it's going to be hard to deny any request he has.

* * *

Suoh sighed. Why was he doing this? Was he gonna get in trouble for this… he hoped not. Because it had been impossible to say no.

Akihito had gone to his room to give him some privacy, but he left the door to his room a crack open. And it was enough now for Suoh to push open the door and walk through into the prince's bedroom…in his lion form.

Suoh didn’t often transform into his Lion form, but the boy had been so persistent. Apparently, he had never seen one before. Only in history books, but he had wanted to see with his own eyes.

So when Suoh pushed open the door with his huge paws, the boy's mouth practically dropped in surprise. He was frozen in his shock at first. Then he started to walk over to Suoh.

“Suoh! Y-you're so big! And- and so so ….” His baby blue eyes had reached peek sparkle-mode, “FLUFFY,”

Well. No one had ever called Suoh fluffy before…

Akihito plopped down next to the big cat, and Suoh decides to lay down in front of him.

The boy immediately starts gently touching his snout. He looked in total awe as he pets Suoh’s face, and he sweeps his hands over to Suoh’s big furry mane and started combing his hands through it.

“Look at your ears! They are so fluffy!” Akihito then swept his hands up to both his of his ears and ruffled them in his hands. “It’s so soft, Suoh.” He brushes his face into Suoh’s mane and wraps his skinny arms around his large neck in a big hug, “Your so pretty, really majestic too. Your coat is amazing. You must take good care of it,” He says, eyeing the rest of his lion form.

He pets Suoh some more down his back, and Suoh lets him do as he pleases. Suoh can’t help but internally blush a bit at all the praise being heaped on him and the doting attention and pets he’s getting.

Not that he was blushing over any romantic feelings at all, it was just that Suoh couldn’t help but feel a growing fondness for the boy and his genuine kindness.

“I really didn’t believe lions were this big.” He says softly as he continues to pet the large cat. “I mean, look at your paws!” He suddenly picks up one of his Suoh’s paws. “They're as big as my head! And look at your- TOE BEANS!” He says in amazement as he flips Suoh’s paws over to look at his black toe beans.

“You probably have HUGE fangs,” He added. To which Suoh barred his fangs at the boy so he could see for himself. Blue eyes widened in wonder as he saw them. “You could probably eat me if you wanted to!” He flashed a toothy grin at Suoh, showing off his own tiny cat fangs inside his mouth, and he giggled a bit.

“Suoh? Is Asami’s cat form this big, I wonder?” Akihito said out loud. He knew Suoh couldn’t really answer right now.

Panthers are not the largest wildcat and behind the Lion technically. But Asami was also a rarer breed, so he happens to be larger than regular panthers. But not quite as large as Suoh, who had a reputation of being the largest lion in Sion.

Asami was noticeably smaller than Suoh. He was leaner rather than bulky. But faster and agiler. Suoh’s teeth were larger but, Asami actually had the more powerful jaw muscles.

Lions were not very rare; there were, in fact, many lions in Sion. In contrast, panthers were on the rarer side. Black Panthers, though- The Asami clan were the only ones known in Eleron. And for that reason alone, made Asami a very different kind of a beast.

So really. There was no comparison…

But Suoh nods no to the boy to answer his question.

“Hmm, I see. But probably not much smaller, though. I be-“ Akihito starts, but he is interrupted by the door to his room suddenly opening, and Kiko in her bathrobe steps in.

She looks at the scene in front of her. A huge Lion practically right in the boy's lap. In his bedroom. With his pajamas on.

Her jaw drops, and she freezes in place. She spatters. “Ah-A-AKIHITO!”

Sad cat ears droop low.

* * *

So after receiving a bit of a lashing from Kiko and getting kicked out of Akihito’s room. He goes into the drawing-room, changes back into his human form, and then quickly puts his clothes back on.

He stays a bit longer, enough to hear Kiko reprimanding Akihito. It’s only lightly. Just that he should know to be on better behavior and they had a busy few days, and he should be asleep. She also more quietly admonishes him for bringing a strange man into his bedroom- and not just a strange man but an Alpha at that.

Suoh waits for her to exit, as he would feel very weird running away with his tail between his legs.

She comes in and closes the door. She sighs, looking at him, as the knight is sheepishly looking down.

“Sir Suoh. I-I know it's hard to say no when he asks for something like that because…he’s just very earnest. But, imagine if someone else saw that- what would they say? Or what would they spread? I came in here because I heard giggling and hushed voices. And I walk into the drawing-room and see men's clothing on the ground.” She shakes her head. “I almost fainted! What if people heard that something like that happened here in the Prince's _bedchamber…_ Akihito has no sense about these things. He's very trusting and he could very easily be lead astray. And things could also very easily lead to some kind of misinterpretation. I won’t say anymore. But _please_ don’t let that happen again.”

“Yes. Ma’am.”

“Good night, Sir Suoh. We will see you in the morning.” She says as she heads back in the other direction to her bedroom.

“Good night.”

Suoh quickly departs and has another guard fill in for him. He heads back to his chambers, where his report for Asami is.

He doesn’t change what he’s written. But he decides to send the letter out tonight instead of waiting until tomorrow. It’ll take a few days to reach him, anyway.

He adds one more extra note at the end:

Sir. I’ll be frank. The kid won me over. I think you should come back to the capital and see him for yourself before you decided anything more.

* * *

ITS PHOTO TIME: 

I have so many photos saved but I don't want to just bombard you all with photos.. (BUT ALSO I DO)

So like the whole border scene, was actually taken from Marie Antoinette (2006) film, where something exactly like that happens, they meet at the border. and they go through this series of tents. Marie Antoinette walks in one tent and all these french people have to change her outfit and clothes so that she wears only french things when she exits. They even take her dogs away, and are like u can have french dogs. 

Obviously, in this version, the King doesn't show up for it. 

Okay so this is to give u some ideas about what I've based Asami's palace off of. It is based on the Spanish castle called El Escorial, which is outside of Madrid. It was basically where the Spanish Habsburgs lived, built during 1500. Unfortunately, a lot of it was destroyed in a fire and re-built and a lot of its art was moved.So its not as well known as some places like Versailles. and the royal family kinda moved out of it after a few years and moved back to Madrid (where there is also a very nice palace) but it's huge and obviously gorgeous. 

I liked this for Asami's place because its a beautiful castle- that's not as ornamental as other royal palaces. Its very sturdy, almost fort-like really, which i thought perfectly described Asami. I also liked the layout of the multiple different courtyards. and while this is kinda out there on its own piece of land. I could def see it being next to/surrounded by a bustling city center.

View of El Escorial, By Michel-Ange House (1723)

Here are some more views:

In contrast. We have where Akihito grew up. Which i based on (Mikhail would be pleased) Peterhof Palace in St. Petersburg Russia. My sister has actually been here and i am jealous, but its beautiful. And it was built in kinda response to Versailles being built in France. And it's in a lot of ways VERY similar. Its even called the Russian Versailles. The gardens were designed by the same person who designed the gardens in Versaille so that's cool.

obviously its beautiful.

Am i giving a history lesson?

Here is what i imagine Akihito sees from his carriage of the city. A "view of Sion" That dome building with the towers surprisingly looks like the Palace weird... 

(The Piazza Navona In Rome By Giovanni Paolo Pannini)

I have like a million photos of Interior design but i won't spam u all like that, so here's just Akihitos new room: it's nice but not like over the top. 

I might just honestly do like a vibe board on my tumblr and do like hyperlink... yeah i am gonna do that..

I honestly was just having to much fun searching for photos, it was used as an excuse not to write- but then I had too many.

Country Cottage vibe: ([x](https://chryso0.tumblr.com/post/641905775629008896/akihitos-country-estate-the-first-two-pictures-of))

Valencay Vibes: ([x](https://chryso0.tumblr.com/post/641906479328264192/first-two-are-more-images-from-peterhof-palace))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit distracted this week, so I am delayed with my other updates, but I wanted to get this one out as soon as I could. 
> 
> Glad I got it done in time for Valentines day 🥰🥰
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

“This will be my most important mission. I will put together the _best_ wardrobe for you, My Prince. I will work tirelessly to see that it’d done. You can count on me!” The tailor said dramatically while gripping the Prince's hand.

The tailor, a somewhat eccentric Serval cat, came to measure Akihito the following morning as Ai had arranged. He came with a lot of fabric and different colors and a small staff of people to quickly get sizes and get a feel for what clothing he should make costume ordered.

The tailor was utterly thrilled at the commission he was getting to dress the Prince of Valencay and also understandable galvanized by the large paycheck he’d be receiving for said commission. He kept calling Akihito ‘My Prince’ and seemed a jolly and lively person.

Akihito found the man to be rather funny and was even happier when he found out the tailor was also a wildcat, that now made two wildcats he had met.

“You’re a serval.” Akihito’s blue eyes were wide with awe. “I’ve never met a serval before. Do you think I can I see your -”

“Akihito!” The look he got from Kiko made him stop mid-request, and he slumped a bit in his seat. He had already been told that he could not and should not ask people to show their wildcat form, as it was not a polite thing to do. But he really could not help himself.

The tailor only laughed. “OH! I could just eat him up!”

Akihito didn’t seem to get the joke and gaped for a moment in surprise. “I hope you don’t really mean that,” he answered softly and unsure. Truly thinking that the tailor would perhaps take a bit of him.

It likely only made the tailor swoon a little bit more for him.

* * *

Later, Ai kept her promise and gave a tour of the palace. Kiko and Suoh followed along.

She gave the basic layout of the palace first.

Ai brought Akihito next to where her own chambers were, which was down a separate wing.

“You can come to visit me whenever you like Akihito!” Ai said.

They walked around some more to some of the open areas where people meet up and along the long corridors.

“And over there is the entrance to the library. It's actually a pretty fantastic library and really fun. We can go in if you like.” Ai said as they passed the opened double doors that were the palace's library.

Akihito looked at Ai confused, one of his cat ears tilted to the side, and then he looked back to Kiko for confirmation, “I-I’m allowed to go into the library?”

Kiko had almost forgotten that Akihito had been banned from entering the library back in Valencay. When he was a child, he used to horde big heavy books in his room. He’d use them for multiple purposes. Sometimes to read them. Or sometimes he’d just press flowers in them. On one occasion, he had collected so many books that he built a little fort in his room that he played in.

He had gotten caught by the Queen, and it had been deemed such inappropriate behavior for a Prince. They scolded him and accused him of damaging them. He was barred from going back to the library and only allowed to read his school materials from then onward.

But now, here he was expressing such shock that he was even allowed to do such a basic thing as enter a library.

“Yes. Of course, you can, dear,” Kiko responded after a moment, realizing this was a big moment for him.

“Can we go in now?” Akihito asks eagerly.

Ai nods, and they all shuffle into the library. The little moment had not got unnoticed by Suoh, who was starting to piece together somethings. Although he only had a few suspicions.

After a somewhat quick tour of the library and many books collected and sent to Akihito’s room, they continued with their tour and moved on to different areas of the palace.

Ai showed him the main ballrooms, where state events are normally held. She explained that since the King was away, there were no court events, and it was usually very quiet and boring whenever the King was away. But she promised that when the King returned, there would be weekly events they could go to.

They went out to some of the French doors attached to the ballroom and out to one of the palace's many courtyards. The courtyard was surrounded by an arched colonnade, which they circled. And Ai gushed about how this particular courtyard would be sumptuously decorated during the spring and summer months, and events in the ballroom would move out here.

A few people occasionally stop them along their tour, and Akihito was introduced to some noblemen and women. Akihito had never been introduced to so many people _ever_ in his life that he was starting to get a little overwhelmed.

They toured the gardens outside a bit to get away from some of the crowds of people who arrived to see the new Prince staying in Sion, as he was attracting some of the courtiers.

In the next few days, which seemed to blend together. Akihito would meet many new people, and he toured more around the Palace grounds and all the gardens. He was quickly starting to adapt, and finding his way around, and getting settled into Sion.

* * *

“Our allies think we are too aggressive, Asami-sama.” Councilmen Kiyoma speaks frankly with the King.

Councilmen Kiyoma represented a village up in the mountains. It only has a population of about 2,000 people. But just like everywhere else in Sion, his village is entitled to representation in Sion’s Council.

Kiyoma is of a Mountain Lynx clan. He’s a stockily built man with greying hair. He rarely leaves his village, except for important votes, as he is also the only doctor within a day's travel.

Asami and Kiyoma sit out on the balcony enjoying the evening and sharing a drink as the day winded down. The company of soldiers Asami brought with him on his State tour had just been given a warm welcome here in the village. They had been welcomed here with something of a mini-parade and a state dinner, which was hosted in the village's modest town hall. Asami had brought some extra supplies, and he did a ceremonial tour of their government facility to make sure funds were being used properly.

The night had dwindled down, and now it was just Kiyoma and Asami out on the balcony talking business. Like the old friends that they were.

Asami leaned against the balcony rubbing his lips as he thought of how to phrase this. He turns around to Kiyoma, who is sitting behind him.

“Our allies always think we are aggressive.” He starts. Noting on the fact that their allies would likely criticism them no matter what they did. “I am not suggesting that war is our only alternative. All I am saying is to look closely at this treaty, and specifically at the marriage contract. Valencay _claim_ they want peace. But it's always on _their_ terms. We have a real chance to get them to clean up their act. This _marriage contract_ it’s disingenuous, and it’s antithetical to the changes _we_ want to implement,”

Kiyoma exhales, and he raises an eyebrow. “I think you are mixing your personal feelings with your politics. It’s well known, Asami, you are not happy about the prospect of an _arranged_ marriage. And even less so with a Valencian.”

Asami clicks his tongue at that. “Yes. I understand that it’s well known that I don’t _like_ Valencians…But, I do have _real_ misgivings about this treaty. We are all so caught up in this marriage contract part of the deal - because it’s obviously the biggest part. But aren’t we forgetting about what Sion's _own_ interests are? We wanted _real_ change to happen in Valencay. And we’re finally in this position to - twist their arm! Force them to do the right thing! Equal rights for wildcats. Opening their borders. Reducing the power of the crown and introducing a constitutional government. But all of those lofty ambitions we had- It goes right out the window because they’re offering a _marriage alliance_. Don’t you see how this is only a political act for them? They are sidestepping the negotiations, and —“ _Shoving a prince down our throats_. He cut himself off before saying that last part, although it was truly what he felt. “… changing the terms to benefit them...They give up very little when they offer a marriage alliance.” Asami finishes.

Kiyoma sits back in his seat and intertwines his fingers. “There is a point to be made about that this treaty has lost its teeth. I admit we are in agreement about that… But I think we can walk and chew gum at the same time. Progress does not happen in a day, your Majesty. This alliance, on its own, is a big step for the Valencians to even offer. And as you say… they give up little when they offer a marriage alliance- but I ask you…don’t we give up little by merely accepting it?”

Asami grimaced. It was not the response he was hoping for.

Kiyoma continues. “I know. I know. It’s not what you wanted to hear.” Kiyoma says with a laugh and pulls up his hands defensively. “But can you at least understand my decision? Going to war with Valencay is not a decision we should take likely. It won’t be easy. Valencay is not some two-bit city-state next door to us. They are one of the five major kingdoms like us. They will dig their heels in. Fighting them would be one of the biggest fights Eleron has ever seen. It would be messy and cost a great many lives… I will do everything to keep long-lasting peace and lower these tensions... And frankly, what better way to repair our fractured relationship in the long run than to have a partnership with them _through_ marriage. Your right in saying we have a chance to make Valencay commit to real change- but what about the change we have to make here at home too. If even our King can’t put aside our differences to wed and become partners with a Valencian. Then how can we expect that from our people?”

Asami internally groaned. This had not gone as planned. But he should have known better with Kiyoma. Of course, he didn’t let his annoyance show on his face any more than he had already done so.

“Plus.” Kiyoma continues. “I hear a prince of Valencay is already with us in Sion.”

To that, Asami truly can’t help but roll his eyes. “How did you hear that…Yes. It's true. He arrived a few days ago.” He’s a bit surprised that news had traveled so fast, even up here in a small mountain village.

“I am surprised you didn’t meet him at the border.”

Asami scoffs playfully at Kiyoma and shakes his head. Kiyoma was now just being _annoyingly_ frank with him. “He arrived with minimal warning. I was on the other side of Sion.” Asami says his excuses with a shrug.

“I am just saying. It doesn’t look very good to have this Prince arriving here while the council will be simultaneously trying to strike down the marriage contract. And to not even greet him at the border…”

“Kiyoma. Don’t you see thats exactly why they sent him over, though? We haven’t even agreed to anything yet, and they're already sending this Prince off as if it's a done deal. They sent him off early. On purpose. So they could score political points.” Asami says. He was growing a bit annoyed now, and obviously, Kiyoma could tell.

“Oh, Please. Asami. Don’t be so stubborn. Your not your father, y’know…This is just how I feel about it, Asami-sama. I just don’t think you should be so dismissive of the marriage contract…”

Asami downs the rest of his drink. “Alright. Kiyoma. I’ll give you this. You’re at least honest.” Asami puts his glass down on a nearby table and turns around for a moment to admire the view from this height. The forest off in the distance and the tiny spots of lights of far-off villages can be seen through the trees. Asami signed. Taking in the mountain air.

Kiyoma was a hard nut to crack. But he at least was always very consistent with his beliefs. And while it was slightly annoying that the Councilmen seemed set in his decision to vote positively for the upcoming treaty vote. Kiyoma’s vote was not necessarily needed for Asami to strike down the contract. There were other avenues to get the necessary amount of votes needed.

Asami doesn’t hold it against Kiyoma, mostly since his father was good friends with him. And they too often butted heads. So Asami says his goodnights and leaves and heads back to the encampment, just outside the small village.

He rides in slowly with his horse, with Kirishima riding behind him. And they are greeted by Kuroda, who walks up to their horses as they enter the campsite.

“Your majesty.” Kuroda starts. “Given the look on your face, it seems your talk with Kiyoma must have gone exactly as we all thought it would…” Kuroda jokingly retorts, and a teasing smile crosses his lips.

“Hmpf.” Asami scoffs as he dismounts. He rolls his eyes at Kuroda, “It’s alright. I don’t need his vote anyway. But it would have been nice.” He retorts back with a shrug. He was still confident that he could secure the necessary votes needed.

“Well. I am afraid I bring news of someone else whose vote you’ll _definitely_ need whose gone _turned coat_ on us.” Kuroda continues, arching his brow as he speaks.

Asami looks over to Kuroda, genuinely confused and concerned about what he was talking about, “What?” He asks. Or rather who?

“Your very own Knight. Your Majesty… Sir Suoh” Kuroda gives the punchline.

“Your kidding…” Asami connects the dots, as they had been expecting Suoh’s report to come in within the day.

“I sneaked a peek at his longer report on Prince Akihito since it arrived while you were meeting with Kiyoma…It sounds like Suoh’s taken with him.”

They had received only yesterday, Suoh first and initial report, sent within an hour of the Prince arriving at the border. Suoh’s first report was quite simple and to the point. More of an announcement of the Prince's arrival in Sion than anything else.

Suoh had given them the name of Prince who had arrived at the border, for which they hadn’t known until his message. Akihito. The name mystified Kirishima, who hadn’t heard anything about this particular prince of Valencay, and Kirishima was digging to find out a bit more from other sources.

Suoh had also described Prince Akihito as a petite blond who seemed to still have his cat ears and tail. An initially strange report, but they had honestly not thought much of it. Figuring the Prince arrived in his half-way form because of exhaustion or stress, which sometimes triggered stress-shifting.

They were waiting for the longer report and explanation, and it had just arrived.

“Taken with him?” Asami questions Kuroda, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Hmm…you should read the report yourself. I only mean that Suoh seems to like this little Prince of Valencay.” The three start to walk towards Asami’s tent. “He ends the report saying…he thinks you should come home.”

Silence reigns for a moment as they walk the rest of the way back to Asami’s tent. When they get inside, Asami heads over to a side table and pours himself a glass of wine. He’s clearly thinking. He turns back around to face the two.

“He wants me to go home?” Asami repeats as if the words will change their meaning.

Suoh had a way of being the blundering one of Asami's three top men. The thought now perhaps gives Asami _just_ enough hope that it's all a mistake and Suoh’s being lead through a loop by an extremely crafty Prince.

But Suoh’s occasional awkwardness didn’t mean he was any less of a perfectionist at his job. There was a reason Asami considered him his number two.

Suoh was a top-notch soldier and deceivingly smart and perceptive. He was honest,straightforward, reliable, and easy-going. But he could also be cold as ice and brutally good at his job. Faithful to a tee and a staunch defender of Asami.

Suoh would’ve taken this report seriously.

He would have known if he was being lied to.

And he wouldn’t have just said, “Come back to the capital” if he didn’t _mean_ it.

Asami sighs. He picks up the letter and begins reading.

Admitting, at the very least, that his curiosity was peaked.

* * *

The four of them were outside, enjoying a picnic in some of the more secluded areas of the palace. It was now day 4 in Sion, and to give Akihito a bit of a break from all the people he was getting introduced to. They decide to go out on some of the palace grounds, past the usual gardens, and to someplace quiet for a moment of reprieve.

Kiko and Ai lounged on a blanket, sipping tea and quietly conversing. It was a lovely day out, so the two were wearing springy gowns.

Fortunately, the tailor had also measured Kiko, so she too would be outfitted for new clothing. However, she had wanted to prioritize Akihito before she started worrying about her own wardrobe situation.

But Ai had insisted on it as she knew how eyes would be on her just as much as they were on Akihito. Ai always dressed very femininely and colorful, while Kiko was a bit more simple, classic but elegant.

During the session with the tailor, they had clashed a bit on some of the clothing and fabric they picked out for Akihito. But they had ended up coming up with an excellent middle ground, where his clothing would be simple but with touches of extravagant and pops of colors.

Suoh stood away from the two, staying on guard and letting them have some privacy. He was still wearing his military uniform, as he hardly ever was not wearing that.

Akihito was closest to him. He had set up a small outdoor painting easel and stool and was working away on some charcoal and a canvas. And he was quietly buzzing away, sketching out the scene in front of him, which was some pastoral landscapes.

Akihito was wearing his suit, but he had taken off his jacket and was wearing his tan vest and a white tunic. The tunic had large billowy sleeves, but he had rolled them up so he wouldn’t get it dirty while he was using the charcoal, and he wore some chocolate-colored pants and black knee-high boots.

While he was busy concentrating on drawing, his cat ears would stand high perked and alert, and so too was his tail.

Suoh was observing Akihito. But he steps away for a moment to speak to some guards that are off in the distance. And while he is away, Ai and Kiko begin to murmur quietly about the knight.

“I understand your distrust for Suoh, Lady Kiko. He is most definitely reporting everything to the King…but thats kind of how it _is_ around here, it’s not necessarily a bad thing. It could even be a good thing. And plus, you have nothing to hide or be ashamed about.”

“I guess I just don’t like the thought of them snoopy around us….And what if Akihito says something he’s not supposed to.”

“Suoh’s really not so bad. You should be glad it wasn’t the Baron, Kirishima- he is really strict and always gives a very unfriendly serious expression…but even he is not really that bad…” Ai relented.

There was a pause as Kiko watched Akihito for a moment. Then in a lower tone, she spoke to Ai, “It’s just. Since we got here. Well. A lot of people have been very nice. Including you, and I am grateful for that. But I won’t delude myself into thinking that all will be so friendly and accepting of Akihito.”

Kiko was thinking frankly about how in the few days they had been at court, the news and the gossip about Akihito being a _runt_ were likely spreading like wildfire. Kiko already felt like she was hyperaware of the eyes cast in Akihito’s direction and the whispers behind their backs. But honestly, the whispers hardly affected Akihito, who seem unaware of such gossiping.

But what she feared the most was the King's opinion on this. His behavior or treatment of Akihito would be harder to disguise, and it would influence how others would also treat Akihito too.

She couldn’t help but feel like the King had already made up his mind about marrying Akihito since she had learned that the King was openly working on striking down their marriage contract.

Was that because he knew Akihito was a runt? And he was insulted? Mad? Or worse- disgusted?

Or was he striking down the contract because he simply didn’t want to marry Akihito, and it had little to do with the fact Akihito was a runt?

Did he not even know Akihito was a runt? Maybe he was finding out now? How would he react? Or maybe he knew all along?

All she knew was that it was probably be for the best that the King was trying to strike down the marriage contract. It would be a hard pill to swallow for Akihito. But ultimately probably the right decision. Wouldn’t it be worse for Akihito to be trapped in a marriage with a man who didn’t want him?

But then what would they do?

Kiko couldn’t help but think frankly about their situation, but it also made her spiral quite a bit too.

The King and Queen of Valencay would probably get Akihito to return. Would he return to Valencay a failure, for his flopped marriage? Would they send him back to the countryside exiled and alone, after giving him a taste of freedom.

Ai had said that perhaps Akihito could stay here, even if the marriage contract didn’t work out. But that didn’t seem realistic either. The rejected bride of the King -

Ai stands up, suddenly, taking Kiko out of her spiraling thoughts. “You worry too much, Kiko. I have a good feeling about all of this. Really, I do! I don’t see how anyone could not instantly fall for the boy! Plus. I think Suoh giving nothing but positive reports back to Asami.”She reaches out to Kiko and helps her up. “Let's go for a little walk.” Ai insists.

“Alright…” Kiko’s voice trails off. Ai’s positivity was somewhat cutting through the older women’s cynicism.“Be right back, Akihito.” She calls over to Akihito’s, who’s too busy on his work to reply back.

As Ai and Kiko head in another direction, Suoh heads back over to Akihito.

Akihito looks up from his drawings as he approaches. “Aren’t you hot in your uniform Suoh?”

“I’m used to it,” Suoh responds bluntly. He looks over to the canvas to get a look at his works. Suoh was no art critic, but Akihito was certainly better than anything he could draw.

He was drawing a few trees and the clearing they were in. It obviously wasn’t finished, so it was only a partial drawing, but it was still quite good.

Akihito’s hands were a bit of a mess, and he had gotten some of the black charcoal on his wrist and forearm. But despite the bit of a mess, he looked quite pleased with himself.

“Suoh…can I ask you something…” He says sheepishly, turning his head around to look at Suoh behind him.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Akihito looks back at his canvas as if he was gonna start again, and then he asks Suoh a rather blunt question, “Are you really reporting everything I do to the King?”

He had heard bits and pieces of Kiko and Ai’s exchange, as they hadn’t been that far away. But this piece of information stuck out to him.

“Um.” Suoh sheepishly scratches his head. He’s a little stumped at how to answer such a direct question. But he relents deciding, to be honest, knowing the boy has probably just overheard Kiko and Ai talking about it, and he wants to alleviate any potential worry or uncertainty over it. “I—I am, sir. It’s my job too. I haven’t reported anything bad- if thats what you're worried about. I don't spy on you. These reports are…basically just letting the King know what you are doing,” He explains.

Akihito nods, “Suoh…does that mean…I can also get a report on what the King is doing?” He asks curiously.

Suoh blinks. _A report on the King?_ “Ugh—“ he splinters.

“I want to know what the King is doing too!” Akihito continues, eyes eager for information.

“Well um- I,” Suoh blunders. This kid had a way of making him wonderstruck. He shakes his head and grins. “Well, I don’t know about giving you a report… But I do have some news to share…”

* * *

“THE KING IS COMING BACK! THE KING IS COMING BACK!” Akihito was running and shouting like he was the town crier or something.

He had finally caught up with Ai and Kiko, who were strolling around a pond. He was slightly out of breath as he approached them, and his face was flushed and red from the running. He was still wearing his vest and billowy sleeved tunic, and of course, his hands were still smutty from the charcoal. But he was so excited upon hearing the news that he ran to tell them.

“The King is coming?” Kiko repeated as he neared.

“The King is coming! Suoh just told me! They say he’ll be here in three days, and there's gonna be a big party hosted for his return!”

“A big PARTY?” Ai repeated. Her own eyes were big with delighted. “Quick! We have to make so many preparations, I’ll call for the tailor again! And oh- Akihito. This is going to be such great fun! We can dance, and oh, the food is always so good at the parties here, and-” Ai was getting all motivated and in a buzz, as there was much to think about for an upcoming ball being hosted, but she stopped herself upon seeing the boys face.

“Dancing?” Akihito looked simultaneously alarmed yet exhilarated, with his wide eyes looking at her.

Of course, he’d never been dancing before.

“Don’t worry! We’ll get you right as rain for your first real ball, Akihito.” Ai reassures. She interlocks their arms and heads back towards the picnic site to get cleaned up to get back inside and start making preparations for the ball.

In the next hour, the tailor returns to Akihito’s apartments, where they share the news that King is on his way back to the capital, and a ball is being planned for his return.

“HUH!? A Ball?” The Tailor starts, his eyes bulge in surprise. “I will make sure you are the best dressed there! Don’t worry, My Prince!”

* * *

In the days leading up to the big ball and Asami’s arrival, Akihito was given the crash course on how to ‘ball.’

Kou and Takato were instrumental in that help.

“How do you do, good sir” Kou pretended to be a nobleman but was doing so in the most pretentious way possible. He used a funny voice as he fooled around, and he sat up impossibly straight and puffed his chest up. “I am lord Pishy-Poshy of the house Pan-nan-ana,”

Akihito was giggling and covering up his face. Then he suddenly looked over to Takato, who was rolling his eyes at Kou, and then in all seriousness and maybe a hint of genuine worry, Akihito asks him, “I don’t know any house Pan-nan-ana? Do I?”

“No! He was just making it up, Akihito!” Takato laughs.

“Oh.”

“Prince Akihito of Valencay,” Kou kneels on one knee and reaches out a hand for him, “Will you do me the honor of sharing a dance with me?”

Takato scoffs. “They will not be kneeling like that- they will just give you a curt bow and ask you to dance.”

Akihito nods and faces Kou, “I would be delighted to dance with you, your Grace.” He stands from his seat and takes Kous hand. They walk to the makeshift dance floor they had set up in the drawing-room in Akihito’s apartment. They had moved away some of her furniture to make room.

Ai and Kiko had spent the last few days teaching Akihito to dance. They had gone over and over the steps to one simple dance routine. The dancing circles were all the rage in the court in Sion. But the many steps and the different directions were hard to memorize. Kou was his dancing partner for now when apparently Takato knew the steps a little better.

As the two start dancing, they start well, but then things started to slip as the dance continued.

“Then, you go this way,” Akihito said, narrating the movements.

“No, don’t you go this way?” Kou said

They both looked at Takato for an answer. “Akihito was right,”

“Ha!” Akihito said as they continued on. “And then you go -this and that!” He said as they continued with the motions. “And then-“

“Ow! That was my foot!”

“Sorry!” Akihito looked down worriedly. “And then you go, here and here.”

“Yeah, good. Okay, now down the loop, you go. And repeat!” Takato oversees the two.

The three had been practicing and admittedly fooling around as Ai and Kiko had gone off to do something.

“You guys are kinda clunky and awkward. Stop narrating every step, Akihito. You wouldn’t want to do that while you're actually at a ball. I know it’s stressful thinking of each step. But think they’ll be music playing and you’ll be dancing with supposedly someone you want to be dancing with. It’ll be fun, just go through the motions and don’t think so hard about it.” Takato was actually giving some pretty good advice. “It’s just dancing. It should be fun!”

Akihito nods nervously. Dancing had been much harder than he thought. And they were only learning one dance when apparently there were many different movements to learn from and other songs.

“Yeah, Akihito. Just relax. Imagine I’m the King, and I am here to sweep you off your feet.” Kou teased.

Cat ears turned down, and Akihito bit his bottom lip as he went beet red.

“Aw, don’t tease him!” Takato interjects while Akihito looks sheepishly away, trying to cover his reddening face.

A thought occurs to the boy, and he bounces right back, “Y’know who I bet is really good at dancing?” Akihito thought of something suddenly, and his face lit up as he thought of a new plan.

* * *

“I am not good at dancing,” Suoh, who had been outside the whole time, assures the three boys. They had practically dragged him in to ask him his dancing skills.

“Oh, come on. I bet you're better than us, though.” Akihito starts, and his eyes are all big and pleading-like.

Suoh signs. “I guess I know a thing or two…” he relents. “But I’m still not good at dancing, but I know the steps.”

“Why aren’t you good at dancing? I bet you're very good at dancing!” Akihito encourages. His eyes perking up with interest.

“I’m really not. I…I’m told I am clunky at it. And I step on people's feet..” Suoh answered sheepishly.

“Oh well! I am told the same thing!” Akihito nods. His eyes are still keen.

“It's okay. This was already the blind leading the blind.” Kou pipes up jokingly.

* * *

An hour later, Ai and Kiko come back to hear a rhythmic clapping and chanting from outside the doors. They share a look with each other before entering.

Apparently, Takato had decided to show Akihito _real_ dancing, which the lower classes tended to do. It was a faster pace and a jollier kind of dance. It was not the prim and proper movement of the baroque dancing circles but more folksy and livelier.

They’d move around with music more naturally. All four of them, even Suoh, had gotten in on it, and they all started clapping with the beat.

Akihito linked arms with his partner Takato, and they’d go around in a little circle, then they’d turn and go in the opposite way. Then they’d grab outstretched hands and whirl each other around. Suoh and Kou were also doing it together.

Takato then came onto the floor to show them a little tap dancing routine, his heels would click on the floor, and he’d do little flourished kicks, and they’d all circle around him and clap and chant.

They were all happy and laughing at each other at the little bit of fun they were having, that they hadn’t even noticed Kiko and Ai had returned and was standing agape at the doorway.

Akihito, in particular, was just beaming and giggling, and he clapped along with them. He looked so happy that Kiko found it a little hard to interrupt their fun.

She cleared her throat.

And suddenly the merriness ended, the clapping stopped, and they looked over to where the sound had come from. All four meekly looked down when their eyes landed on Kiko and Ai at the doorway, like they had gotten scolded or caught with their hand in the cookie jar by their mother. However, Akihito and Kou couldn’t help but hold back a giggle.

“I wish they were dancing like that at court,” Ai broke the silence with a joke, and she flashed and grin at them and laughed lightly.

Kiko was a little less amused…

* * *

The day of the ball finally arrived, and they spent the whole day preparing for it. The tailor was in the Prince's apartments outfitting Kiko, Ai, and Akihito, putting on finishing touches on all of their clothing.

Akihito was bathed, and his hair washed and trimmed, and Ai had sent over all these smelly oils and facial creams. As a kind of spa treatment for the morning of the ball.

She had explained that these treatments were all the rage in Valencay and was surprised that Akihito didn’t know a thing about them.

The suit he was dressed in was pastel green, with detailed gold-threaded embroidery that was excellent craftsmanship. His coat was on the longer end and had oversized cuffs and gold buttons details. His frilly cuff sleeves of the tunic underneath peaked out under the cuffs.

He wore a matching vest underneath and a high wrapped collar with a small lacey bowtie that frilled out over the vest. He wore his Royal blue slash too under his coat, and this time he had attached to it pins that had the Valencian seal on them. His pants were also green, and he wore high, over the knee black leather boots.

He looked perfectly trimmed and prince-like. Even more so than before. His peach suit, which he had worn already several times, had been high quality for the little country story Akihito and Kiko had purchased it at. This green suit was made by a real talented tailor and fit for Prince.

And Ai and Kiko were pleased with their work. They were hoping everything would run smoothly for not only Akihito’s first real ball but his first real public appearance in court.

He would get a formal introduction in the ballroom, while the King would be sitting on his throne.

They were all roaring to go to the ball, but the King had supposedly not arrived yet. Akihito was brimming with nerves.

They were gonna keep it simple, focus on meeting the King, and getting properly introduced in court. Get his feet a little wet and take things as they come. He hadn’t exactly gotten the dancing down pat, so they simply suggested they save it for another time after more practice.

Before leaving the apartment, the three looked each other over.

Kiko and Ai were also dressed to the nines.

Kiko wore a simple but elegant white gown with billowy quarter sleeves and a traditional square neckline. The dress had a small blue bow on either sleeve and a large one right against her chest.

While Ai wore a lovely yellow floral print dress with quarter sleeves that had long lace frills, she wore a large lacy collar draped over her shoulders and chest. And she wore a large brooch of fake flowers in the center of her bodice.

Even Kiko was feeling quite happy as they departed their apartments and heads down the hallway to the staterooms where the events would be held. Everyone else was also making their way to the ballroom, as nothing would really start until the King arrived. So they were all just meandering around the staterooms, looking at everyone's clothing.

“Y’know we haven’t seen Suoh all day today. I guess he must be busy, but I do hope we see him before it really starts,” Ai made a note of as they looked around.

“I wonder if the Kings even arrived yet.” Kiko wandered out loud.

* * *

Suoh had stayed away all day as he greeted the King when he arrived midday at the Palace. Asami had entered the city discreetly, he left behind his company of soldiers in the mountain, leaving Kuroda in change.

He traveled with Kirishima and a small group of soldiers back to the capital city. And in the two days, they had traveled down to the capital. More was coming to light about this little Prince.

Asami was simultaneously getting more reports from Suoh, and Kirishima's own digging had laid bare a few things.

Prince Akihito was not what Asami was expecting.

First things first, though, there was the elephant in the room. Akihito was the youngest prince of the Valencian Royal family and a _Runt_.

It was a common term in Eleron, _runt_ , thrown around to describe those that couldn’t control their transformations. They weren’t as rare as some people thought. Some considered it to be a birth defect. Others said it was caused by many other things and was entirely healthy and normal. Transformations could be controlled with time and patience, and ultimately, runts could be ‘cured.’

Although runts were widely seen and considered to be defective, although not everyone felt that way.

That little fact explained Suoh’s initial report that he arrived in Sion in his half-way form.

It also explains why they had never heard of Prince Akihito. They had thought it odd that nobody had seemingly heard of him, But if he was a runt…

Well, it seemed obvious that he’d been swept under the rug, which is why almost nothing was known about him.

In Suoh’s report and more recent reports. Suoh seemed to be hinting at that actuality as well. He touched on the fact the boy came ill-prepared, with only two suitcases. Or that apparently, the Prince said something to Suoh that suggested he wasn’t living in the Valencian capital.

And his otherwise behavior in Suoh’s numerous reported since then seemed to suggest that the Prince rarely got out and seemed inept in what would be otherwise everyday social situations for a boy his age.

Even more troubling information was laid out from Kirishima’s sources as well.

He learned that practically all records of the Prince, though it had been minimal, to begin with, had dropped off entirely 4 years ago, and nobody had heard anything substantial since.

Except for a slew of rumors about an “exiled prince,” all of which seem to be completely inconsistent with the boy that had arrived in Sion a few days ago.

But what to do with all this information…

Asami still wasn’t exactly swayed of anything, yet.

It seemed likely the boy was innocent in all this…but did that mean Asami should marry him?

In fact, Asami had not changed his opinions about that. He still thought it was for the best the marriage contract be struck down. He thought, frankly, that this little runt Prince wasn’t or shouldn’t be his responsibility.

Just because the Prince was a runt didn’t change the facts or change his opinion.

In Asami’s mind, the fact the Prince was a runt seemed to be proof of everything Asami had felt about this marriage contract.

That the Valencians were disingenuous. That they gave up very little and that they were sidestepping negotiations. That they sent this young runt Prince into a toxic political game, where he’d be helpless to defend himself because the Valencians were just cruel as everyone knew and were in serious need of reform.

Asami’s in his quarters, having just bathed and eaten something.

His private apartments are a series of a few rooms. In the back, his bedchamber, then a series of sitting rooms, a dining room, a toilette room, storage/closet room, and a front room, which amounted to an office area.

He’s was dressing himself in preparation for the ball when a familiar knock comes on the door.

“Yes?” His voice gives off a little bit of impatience, as he hasn’t had a moment of reprieve since arriving.

Kirishima and Suoh walk in after he’s given the alright. Both are wearing their military uniforms for the evening, although they both looked cleaned up a little.

“What is it?” Asami asks as he straightens out his vest.

He usually wears a more formal or ceremonial military uniform during state events. He wears his black and gold military jacket that even more sumptuously embroidered than the normal one, with even more gold threading. He wears a white vest, and a white tunic that goes up to his neck with a minimal flourished tie draped over his vest. And similar to Akihito blue slash, Asami wears a bright red one, which he wears over his jacket. And then he wears straight white pants and black knee-high boots.

“Everyone’s getting prepared downstairs, sir,” Kirishima says.

“Is the Prince down there as well?” Asami asks.

Then surprisingly, it was not Suoh who answered, but Kirishima. “Yes, sir, he left his apartments a few moments ago,” Kirishima says.

There's a pause, and Asami pieces together something. “Oh, I see. So even Kirishima took a peek…” Asami playful scoffs at the two men.

There were usually things to do at the start of these balls. A procedure that the King normally does. It's very standard, and it's very boring. But he does it, as it’s what everyone expects. But perhaps curiosity was getting the best of Asami too. So much so that he wants to break those procedures.

Which really means something must be wrong with him…

But in his defense, it’s been essential three whole days with non-stop news about Prince Akihito this, Prince Akihito that.

Who was this Prince Akihito, truly?

He can’t help but thinks of Suoh’s words in his first report, _“see him for yourself before you decided anything more,”_

Asami was starting to think his most trusted men were actually now actively trying to set him up with the little prince.

Which was simultaneously annoying, as he had thought he’d made his thoughts very clear about how opposed he was to the idea of _any_ arranged marriage.

But it was also somehow curious too. They had never tried to do that with anyone in the past, so what made this one so different…

Asami slumps his shoulders. “Alright, you two. Just get it out of your system now, while I am letting you. Go ahead…let it out,”

Kirishima and Suoh exchange a look.

“Asami-sama…we know it’s not our place..but…” Kirishima starts mild and diplomatic.

Suoh a little bit blunter and to the point, “You should at least see him before the ball,”

* * *

Asami should have known something was wrong the moment he stepped out on that balcony.

He should have realized how inexplicable that feeling in his gut was, but he pushed it aside and gave way to his own curiosity.

He walked out on the balcony, looking down at the courtyard below, which was fully decorated and filled to the brim with courtiers all dressed to the nines. Decretive garlands draped over the balcony, and large glass lanterns lighted the courtyard.

Giant planters were placed inside the courtyard with small trees. And there were also huge flower displays. Trays of wine were being carted around by servants in white gloves, and there's a delightful buffet of treats towered high and extravagantly in one of the corners.

Asami had stepped out on the second level balcony above the colonnade in the courtyard. In a few hours, when attendance would be at its highest, this area would also be packed to gills with people. But for now, that second level was unattended, as everyone was cutting through the courtyard to get into the main ballroom where the bulk of the party was.

For now, there was only Suoh and Asami, and they went completely unnoticed by those below.

Kirishima was amid the crowd of people below them. Once he saw Suoh and Asami had gotten in position above, he headed towards Akihito, Kiko, and Ai. The three were standing somewhere in the middle of the courtyard. He had gone down to greet the three of them and introduce himself, while Asami stole a peek from above.

At least, that was the plan.

It was supposed to be simple. Just a little cheat to catch a glimpse of the boy he’d heard so much about.

Asami’s eyes follow Kirishima until his stomach churns even more. His heart rate suddenly quickens, and an intensely sweet smell hits his nostrils. He looks away, or at least he tries to.

“…Somethings wrong.” The King says, his voice is quiet and unsure, as he’s not sure what’s happening.

Suoh didn’t understand, or perhaps he hadn’t heard. “Huh?” He replies although he doesn’t turn to look at the King. He’s looking down just as Kirishima is greeted by the three.

Prince Akihito wasn’t facing the balcony, so only his profile is in view. Suoh watches as Kirishima bows in front of the Prince, and there's a moment of ideal chit-chatting as Kirishima is introduced to Akihito.

Suoh’s momentarily focused on the scene in front of him. He was unaware of the way Asami’s eyes widen or how rigid the King's posture had become.

The Prince does something strange. His head bobs low suddenly. Almost like he’s tripped yet, his two feet are planted firmly on the ground. And when he straightens himself out, he suddenly looks up and around him anxiously, as if he’s confused and searching the ballroom floor.

And for a moment, it's like the Prince's eyes seem to land on the two of them up in the balcony before looking back down. Suoh thinks nothing of the moment. He finally looks over to Asami to gauge his reaction.

But when he turns to looks at the King, he’s greeted to unnerving sight.

Asami's eyes are boring into the boy. He’s completely transfixed as if he’s hypnotized. What’s more, there was something immediately uncanny about him. His eyes, which normally could be quite bone-chilling on their own, were now entirely not his own.

But instead, his panther's eyes. His pupils were tiny pinpricks, and his golden iris were large and wide as he stared intently at the blond Prince below him.

“…Sir?” Suoh tries, alarmed at the situation, but the Kings unresponsive.

Suoh turns back to the crowd and follows where Asami's eyes are beating down on. Back on the Prince, who had been acting strangely not half a minute ago. And as if on cue, Akihito collapses.

A gasp fills the courtyard, and heads turn. Fortunately, before Akihito completely falls to the ground, he’s caught by Kiko and Ai, who fawn over him. Kirishima, too, reaches out to catch him.

“Asami!” Suoh grabs an unresponsive Asami and pushes him away from the balcony. Suoh’s at a loss of what else to do, but it almost looked like the King had done something that caused all of that.

He pulls Asami backward, and the large blond knight _really_ has to use all his force to tear him away from the balcony railing. For a moment, Suoh almost thinks Asami was going to lurch forward and jump off the balcony. But instead, he pushes him back against a wall.

“SIR!” Suoh says a little loud, placing himself in front of him.

Throwing him back against the wall seems to snap Asami out of whatever little trance he was in. His eyes go back to normal, but the man blinks repeatedly and rubs his forehead.

“…Suoh.” Asami struggles. He seems wobbly on his feet.

“Sir, what just happen?” Suoh helps to hold him upright.

“Suoh…” Asami seems to be out of breath and struggling to breathe. He pants. “Take me to my apartments.” It’s then that Suoh notices Asami brow is wet with sweat. “I-I’m rutting….Take me as far away from _him_ as you can.”

* * *

Photo time:

baroque dancing

Vs the folksy dancing, Kou and Takato are familiar with, lol. I was kinda being like there Irish folk dancing because damn I am Irish and we stan Irish river dancing 😂

I was also thinking about that scene in the Titanic where Rose and Jack go down to the third cabin to have a real dance party.

So one of the best things I did for this episode which was really fun, and I'll have to do in the future. But I went through the British Museums online catalog and looked at their charcoal drawings done by old masters or just regular very talented people. and I was like perfect it gives me an opportunity to show off how I imagine Akihito's drawing skills are. and it even inspired a few scenes for other chapters. so i was pretty happy about that. Here a lovely sketch By Paul Bril, 1590-1610

some outfits described: 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter out a little bit earlier although it took a lot longer than I anticipated since I kept re-writing and re-working. but I hope you like it 😊😊  
> I've been a little delayed on all my updates and i apologize...guess who has been playing sims during her off times instead of writing 😂

An 8-year old Akihito slowly opens the door to his bedroom, and he peeks out the crack to check if the coast is clear. Once he sees that the hallway is empty, he opens the door a little more until his little head fits through the opening of the door. He checks if the other side is clear, too, before he opens the door all the way and scuttles down the hallway.

Little Akihito is on a mission. There were always big balls being thrown in Valencay, whatever excuse they could think up to have a party. Of course, there were the ever-important once on holidays and anniversaries, but there were also the regular ones that happen every week too.

He wears his nightshirt and a robe and some socks on his little feet as he tiptoes, and he pitter-pattering across the room towards the corner. When he gets to the corner, he holds off at the edge. As he sneaks a peek around the corner, only his eyes, the top of his head, and his perked-up cat ears spring out from the corner as he checks to see if it's safe to continue. Then he crosses the hallway and goes down a long corridor.

Fortunately, the little boy knows that this is the exact time the guards make their rounds, so he knows the hallways will be relatively empty except for a few stray people here and there.

As he moves quietly down the hallway and through another corridor, he peeks out around corners to check if there clear of people. His little cat ears peek out with him as he snoops around each and every corner, getting closer to his goal. Only once does he almost collide with a group of drunk partygoers, for which he’s small enough to hide behind a large planter and goes unseen?

Since he avoids where the guards are stationed, it takes him a little longer, but he finally gets to the hallway he wants to get to. The large doors are closed, but with a little effort, he’s able to push one of them open, and he quickly shuffles in.

One of the most central areas in the Palace of Valencay is the atrium. The ceilings are very high and in the center is a huge marble grand staircase that leads down to the ballroom just beyond that. Akihito finds himself in one of the outer galleries, on the 3rd floor, in a balcony that looks out down that very same atrium. He’s directly behind the staircase, looking out to the entrance of the ballroom. Big arches separate the ballroom, but guests flow in and out between the two spaces.

From here, the boy gets a good vantage point. He can look down and do some people watching and admiring all the decoration.

It’s still relatively early in the evening. But to the boy, it's the lastest he’s ever stayed up, as he was so determined to catch a glimpse.

The little boy is not tall enough to look out and over the balcony, but he can press himself against the banisters and watch people come and go.

Everything is lit up by huge candelabras attached to the staircase and down into where the ballroom is. Akihito can see only a little bit of ways into the ballroom, but he can hear the music being played. And he hears a chorus of people talking below him. It’s loud and lively sounding.

It was a masquerade ball this week, and so everyone is out in their finest clothing, most extravagant, and elaborate clothing. Feathers stick out from their masks, and they have large flowers and bows attached to intricately carved masks.

Some have gone all out and wear huge headdresses and huge frill collars around their neck. Couples wear coordinated colors and matching sets. Some people have dressed up in more costume-like things, like as birds, while other dress in circus or carnival-themed outfits.

Akihito’s eyes gleam as he watches the colorful party-goers from his little hiding place above them. He stares in wonder at everyone and at the lavish decoration and their wonderful clothing. The boy wishes he could get a closer look into the ballroom's interior, so he can see people dancing.

He looks among the crowd trying to see if he recognizes anyone in particular. He doesn’t see his Mother or Father. Nor does he see his other siblings. Who he knows are in attendance, unlike him, who was sent to bed early.

He frowns a little, wondering why he alone could not go to the party like the rest of his siblings were. He remembers attending court events and balls when he was a little younger. They’re fuzzy memories.

He only remembers bits and pieces of being so excited to dress up in his best clothing. And following around his brothers and sisters. Of looking up in awe at all the people dressed in decadent costumes and clothing. And of all sorts of amazing food being plated in front of him, in lavishly decorated dining rooms.

They were very happy, precious memories. That he thought of now while he watched it all from above.

For some reason, though, he was no longer allowed to go to them, which is why he occasionally snuck out of his room to catch a glimpse.

Even the other kids at court bragged about how they were going to attend as well. They had talked endlessly about what they would wear and what party events they were going to.

He was told there was going to be some circus-like events happening. Acrobats and magician-like performances. He was even told someone would be making balloon animals. He had never seen a circus before, and the way everyone talked about it, he was sure he would have enjoyed seeing the performances.

He had spent the day going door to door to his siblings, begging them to bring him back something- anything at all. He hoped they wouldn’t forget, as they always seemed to.

But at least he can sneak out and watch some of the party-goers from his little hiding place. He likes to imagine he was down there too, having a good time like everyone else. And he consoles himself, thinking that one day, he won’t just be up here watching it all unfold, but he’ll be down there having a good time with everyone else.

He’s so distracted by his ogling as he presses himself against the banister that he doesn’t hear someone come up behind him until they’re scooping him up off the floor.

“What are you doing here?” Its Kiko. She looks a little bit younger and yet still the same. She was wearing a particular decadent floral printed gown that was off-white, with flower print containing pinks and blues and yellows and green. She had likely just taken off her own mask after coming from the party downstairs. “I went to check in on you, and I find your bed empty.”

“But I wanted to look at the party!” Akihito pouts.

“But, it’s way past your bedtime, young man. What if another one of the maids found your bed empty or, worse, your mother or something. You’d be in a lot of trouble.” She shook her head and pointed the finger at him. Although she was only teasingly scolding the boy. She turns on her heels and heads back in the direction of his bedroom.

The boy just curls into her arm, resting his head on her shoulder. “Was the party fun?” He asks eventually as they make it half-way to his room.

“It was alright…” Her voice trails off. “I have something for you. It’s in your room.”

“Really!” His eyes lit up.

And they walk back into his bedroom, and she puts him back down on the ground. A colorful balloon flower thats purple and green. Is waiting for him in a nearby seat.

“Whoa!!” He picks it up and admires it and squishes it a bit in his hand, “It so big! Did one of my siblings get it for me?” He asks curiously, the cutest little smile growing on his face, and he tilts his head slightly.

“Umm…” Kiko’s voice trails off. “Yes! Hana did!”

“Really?! Wow, she remembered!” He looks so pleased that Kiko doesn’t feel the least bit bad about the little white lie.

He takes the flower right to his bed and curls up under the covers while clutching his flower balloon. He yawns, a sign that he’d stayed up too late, and it was finally hitting him. Kiko sits on the edge of the bed and tucks him, pulling the covered a little bit higher and folding them back nicely.

“Kiko, will I get to go to a party soon, too? I want to go- like everyone else.” His cheeks puff a little in a small pouty face.

Kiko pecks a kiss on his forehead and pushes aside some of his hair. “Hmm….” She sighs. “I think you will. Of course, you will….but now you must sleep, little one…”

* * *

Akihito wouldn't be watching the ball from the banister this time. Nor did he think there’d be balloon animals at this ball. Although he secretly wished there would be. He wasn’t thinking too hard about the fact that he had finally gotten his wish, although exactly 10 years later. 

But he could hardly contain his excitement about it. And while Kiko was trying to tamper his enthusiasm. It was Ai who’d whip up his glee.

“LET'S DO FACE MASKS AKIHITO!” She came bursting into the apartments animated in the morning while breakfast was still being eaten. “I have to show you my 12 step beauty routine. It's all the rage in Valencay! My sisters send it to me all the way from Valencay. It's refreshing. It relieves stress. It makes you feel positively glowing.” She was speaking very fast, and then she turns to Kou and Takato, who stand in the corner serving breakfast. “KOU, TAKATO! Get the bathwater running!” She orders with a snap of her fingers.

The 12 step beauty routine was roaring success, and they spent the day relaxing. The tailor, Daichi, arrived before dinner with everybody’s things. Last-minute fits were adjusted, the extra details were added.

“Your positively GLOWING, My Prince!” Daichi was so proud of his creations and was gushing compliments left and right. “I believe I will see you all at the ball! I am going myself, So I will see you all later.” He turned to Akihito and clutched his hands. “My dearest Prince Akihito, you will do wonderfully. I know you will. The king will definitely eat you up the moment he sees you- I just know it, My Prince!” He said animatedly. Then he turned to Kiko and Ai, “Ladies! You both look fabulous- drink responsibly now!!”

“Thank you, Daichi!!!” Ai and Akihito chant as he departs.

“Shall we go?” Ai turned to the three of them, and they both nodded.

Akihito was beaming happily as they made their way through the hallway. It was gushing with people who were also heading down to the ball.

Only certain guests were allowed through and into the outdoor courtyard. The highest-ranking members, council members, and dignitaries. These events usually proceed with a quick little starting ceremony, where the King would arrive and greet guests in a throne area set up in the center of the ballroom. New members of the court or visiting diplomats would be formally introduced via an announcement, and the King would properly greet them on his throne.

Everyone else is shown to different rooms outside the central ballroom, where they’d essentially be starting without everybody. And once the little ceremonies were over, they’d open the doors up and everyone would flood into the main ballroom where the real party began.

But since the ceremonial part hadn’t started yet, and the King hadn’t arrived, everyone was just queuing up out in the courtyard for a little reception. Drinks were being served, and some of the important dignitaries and noblemen Akihito hadn’t gotten to meet yet were among the crowd. Many were stopping to greet Akihito as was customary.

Ai was very helpful in that she knew everyone. So for every guest that came up, she’s whisper along who they were and what their job was. So Akihito could tie names to faces, or if he forgot someone's name.

All was going well. Akihito was a little nervous, and he sheepishly greeted guests. Everyone had kept things pleasant and easygoing. They were waiting around, hoping the official ceremony would start soon.

Then suddenly, Akihito felt a lurch in his stomach.

At first, he chopped it up to nerves acting up or some butterflies in his stomach.

A crew-cut man with glasses in a military uniform started to approach them, and Ai immediately perked up and whispered in his ears;

“Glasses guy coming towards us is the Baron, Kei Kirishima, from a Korat clan. He works alongside the King very closely.”

Akihito nods, although he’s starting to get an uncomfortable feeling. A chill runs up his spine, and he suddenly feels lightheaded.

“Good evening.” The man started, and he bows sharply, “Prince Akihito, I’ve heard much about you. I am the Baron Kei Kirishima…..” He said. He spoke some more, but suddenly Akihito couldn’t concentrate enough to hear him. He could only nod in greeting.

He felt so unsteady on his feet. His head drooped for a moment as his knees felt like they couldn’t support him any longer.

“…Akihito?” Kiko’s voice next to him sounded concerned. She had seen him almost instantaneously become unnaturally pale.

It was… a smell, no a feeling. He couldn’t quite place it, but it was so intense it made him shudder, and he twirled his head around frantically, looking for the source of it.

“Are you alright?” Someone asked him, although he couldn’t hear, through the ringing in his own ears and the thumping of his own heartbeat.

The blistering chill that had rocked him not a moment earlier turned into a searing heat in his chest and in his nether regions. His face goes from pale to beat red in an instant. His brow starts to sweat profusely. He struggled for air as if the air in his lungs were sucked out.

Panic washed over him, he knows this sudden feeling is scary to him.

This wasn’t how tonight was suppose to go.

His knees could no longer hold him, and he toppled over.

Ai and Kiko gasped, both reaching for him before he could fall completely. Kirishima, who had seen the whole thing, also caught him. The three gently lowered him to the ground and turn him over.

“Akihito!” Kiko, in a panic, called him.

He was tremoring and convulsing. Beet red, and his face was already wet with sweat. Kiko was familiar with the signs of an Omega going into heat, being a governess, she had minor medical training. But at the same time, she didn’t recognize those signs on Akihito.

Akihito had never had his heat before, nor had he ever shown any of the natural signs that his heat was coming. And yet, it looked like he was having a terrible flare-up.

But all Kiko can see was the look in his eyes.It was more than bizarre. It was like they didn’t belong to him.

It wasn’t his usual baby blue human eyes. But rather his cat eyes, with tiny slitted pupils looking off in the distance.

It was an eerie air of calm in his eyes, while the rest of him was sliding into a frenzy, with his uncontrollable shivering and trembling.

Kiko froze at seeing those eyes. It was the only symptom she could see. Those eyes were not a usual symptom of a shifter in heat. Nor of anything else she knew of.

But just as she was beginning to panic, the boy blinks and his eyes are back to their usual self- although entirely unnerved and frightened-looking.

“He’s gone into heat.” She murmurs when she realizes.

Next to her is Kirishima, He stands and looks up to the balcony where Suoh and Asami had just been, he can’t exactly see what’s going on, but it seemed like they were leaving hurriedly.

As if something had happened… Kirishima can’t think of it now. He has to get the Prince back to his apartments.

“He’s gone into heat. Everybody please, anyone thats an Alpha, please stand back.” He announces to the crowd that was watching as the drama unfolded.

Alphas can fall into a rut when exposed to an Omega’s phenomena when there in heat. Fortunately, there's a whole mountain of protocols about these sorts of things.

The vast majority of people are Beta’s. Alpha’s are rare, and Omega’s even rarer. But in places like a Royal court, there are many more Alphas and Omegas than in regular society. The highborn usually breed those kinds of traits.

The people of the court are used to things like this happening, although very rarely. And probably never in such a dramatic fashion. Everyone stands back and remains calm, murmuring to themselves lightly.

A few members of the crowd who are Alphas back up and head out an exit or in another direction just as a safety precaution.

Kirishima motions for some guards, and he asks them to clear the way and make some room to escort the Prince out.

He turns back over to Kiko, who’s still in a bit of a panic huddled over Akihito, “Lady Kiko, Lady Ai,” he puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. And looks over to Lady Ai, who’s just as distressed. “I need your help if we are to get Takaba-sama back to his apartments.”

Ai and Kiko exchange a look and nod determinedly. They pick the boy up, he’s panting and sweaty, and his face is red and flushed.

“Ki-Ki-Kiko…” He tries to speak in a strained low voice. He looks around as if looking for something.

“It's alright. It's okay.”Kiko reassures Akihito, “We need to get you back…”

They help him up, but he can’t stand on his own.

They're able to support him on either side. Luckily he is very lightweight, so they can basically drag him out of the courtyard and down the hallway. The guards escort them and make way for them through the crowded halls, and Kirishima follows along.

They make it to the apartments and haul him over to his bedroom.

“I’ve already asked one of the guards to get the physicians over here. He should be here shortly.” Kirishima says to both Ai and Kiko as they get inside. Kiko felt quite thankful that Kirishima was nearby as he acted quickly and levelheaded, while she had really almost given way to panic.

“Thank you, Baron Kirishima,” Kiko expresses heartfeltly as they drop the boy onto the bed.

Kirishima nods understandingly.

Ai and Kiko work on getting his shoes and clothes off. They take off his outer clothing. His lovely new suit probably now has to get a good cleaning. But it's the last thing on Kiko’s mind.

Kiko sees to him. She sits next to the boy on the mattress. She caresses his cheek and whispers soothing words to calm him down.

A cool, wet washcloth is brought to his feverish face, where it's gently dabbed on him. It’s a weak attempt to make him feel better. He needs a doctor in here who can prescribe some natural remedies that act as a suppressant. Ai and Kirishima go into the other room to let him have some privacy, while Kiko tends to him.

The boy's whining now and biting his lower lip. He’s still shaking uncontrollably like he is both hot and cold. He seems a little delirious, which is fairly normal during heats. Kiko tucks him into some blankets as he tosses and turns. He moans and whines, and then almost like he’s trying to talk;

“Hmhhmm…. A-Alpha…. Alpha.”

It seemed like such a strange thing to say. Like nothing, he’d ever said before. Sure he was delirious, but it was still a bit strange to Kiko.

“M-my Alpha- mhhh,” He whines, and he suddenly tries to sit up in bed as if he was trying to leave.

 _What is he talking about_? She thinks to herself. And she pushes him back down.

“No. No. No. What are you doing? Don’t get out of bed? Where are you going?”

Akihito looks so hazy. His eyes are unfocused. His cat ears were low and drooping. His face was flushed and supple looking. He makes a whining nosy but stays tucked in bed.

After she’s settled him down for a bit, she leaves him alone to rest and goes out to the drawing-room, where Kirishima and Ai are still waiting.

“Is he alright?” Ai asks. Her eyes were big and worried, and she stood when Kiko came out. She was clearly just as concerned as Kiko was.

Kiko nods reluctantly, “It just came on so suddenly…but yes, it's just his heat. He’ll be okay. I think it's just a little shocking and upsetting.”

Although she is privately thinking about his odd symptoms and behaviors, the way his eyes flashed, and just now with his delirious behavior.

“Any news on that doctor?” She continues, it had been more than a while, and the doctor still hadn’t arrived, which was also not helping her feel better.

“I’m sure he’s on his way…” Kirishima reassures.

The three talks for an extended time while they wait for the doctor, all expressing shock over the turn of events and how seemingly sudden his heat came with no prior warning signs. Kiko has seen Omegas in heat before, but this seemed to be a particularly nasty case in her eyes.

As they’re talking, they hear a sudden splat coming from Akihito’s bedroom. Ai and Kiko stand up and head over to the door.

The boys fell from his bed as he had tried to get up again.

“What are you doing, Akihito? You have to stay in bed” Kiko walks over to him and picks him up off the floor.

He’s shivering as he’s picked up, and he whines when he’s put back in bed. “Alpha…hmmm,” He mumbles, and he frowns deeply.

“No, no. Stay in bed.”

Just then, the doors open up, and Suoh arrives with the doctor. The doctor was none other than Councilman Kiyoma, who had traveled with Asami down to the capital. He had come down earlier than usual for the upcoming vote and because he had wanted to meet Prince Akihito in preparation for the said vote.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Kiyoma starts. There was a good reason for why he was late. He had been treating the _other_ patient. But Suoh and Kiyoma had agreed to keep it between them for now and just go and treat Akihito.

“Please come this way,” Kiko calls from Akihito’s bedroom, happy that a doctor finally arrived.

Ai stands by the doorway and opens it for the doctor as he cuts across the drawing-room with his medical bag and closes the door after them. Leaving Suoh and Kirishima alone in the drawing-room.

Suoh signals with a tilt of his head that they needed to talk outside.

The hallways outside were fortunately deserted since everyone is still at the party downstairs, which had to start without Asami. They both stepped outside of the apartment.

Kirishima finally takes a closer look at Suoh, and specifically Suoh’s face. “What happened?”

Suoh’s eyes flash in surprise. He had almost forgotten about the small bruise on his cheek, “Oh. I- I’ll get to that..” he answers sheepishly. “A lot has happened. And on your side, it seems too….There was a situation.”

“…How bad?” Kirishima questions raising his eyebrow.

* * *

Kirishima’s eyes flashed in surprise when he heard the news “The King rutted?”

“Shhhhhh,” Suoh shushed his friend, with a finger to the lips. “We don’t know what happened. But it was not good. I had to drag him away. I got Kiyoma involved since Asami-sama trusts him.”

“So how did you get the bruise.”

“Hmfp… let's just say I got elbowed in the face. Okay. I’ll get to it.”

“Did he react to the Prince's heat?” Kirishima turned his questioning.

Suoh had his hand wrapped around his chest.

Every action has a reaction, as the saying goes. Or maybe it was more like what came first, the chicken or the egg?

Had Asami rutted, and Akihito caught a whiff of Asami’s pheromones and started going into heat? Or had Akihito gone into heat, and Asami caught a whiff of the Omegas pheromones and reacted by rutting himself?

But both options were odd ones.

They weren't close to each other at the time. In fact, there were other Alphas in the courtyard closer to Akihito that hadn’t reacted. And for Alphas to fall into a rut due to Omega Pheromones, longer exposure or closer contact is usually needed.

Then there was the fact that Asami was not your average wildcat. Many times charlatan fool-hearted Omegas attempted to beguile the King, using their heats as a weapon to ensnare Asami- he had been taught and learned how to resist such tactics. Asami, frankly, had never before reacted to an Omega in heat like _this before_.

Meanwhile, there was also the factor that Akihito had never had his heat before. He was two years late on that front. And to have it so suddenly start without any prior warning signs…

What had happened was not normal…for either Akihito or Asami.

Kiyoma agreed as much, but he also had no theories as to why.

“We don’t know…” Was all he says to Kirishima somberly. There was still a lot to update him on. “But it was like he wanted to _eat_ Takaba-sama. And not in a good way either. His…eyes were weird, Kirishima. They changed. Like they were his cat eyes. And then we went back to the apartment —”

“Did you say cat eyes?” Kirishima interrupted. That particular detail perked his interest. It was the same thing he had seen on Akihito in the courtyard.

Just then, the doors open up to Akihito’s apartment, and Kiyoma exits with Kiko. They talk in the doorway for a moment, having finished Akihito’s check-up.

“I’m very sorry to have met Takaba-sama during such unfortunate circumstances…”

“It’s alright,” Kiko reassured Kiyoma at the doorway, “But what can you tell me about his other odd symptoms.”

Suoh and Kirishima exchanged a look. Things click in their heads - Asami and Akihito had experienced the same thing. Even Kiyoma looked up from the floor to pass the two of them a passing glance as if to confirm.

“I…will look into it, Lady Kiko, Lady Ai. For now, though, I don’t want you to worry. Just stay with him, his condition seems to be normalizing, though, and the suppressants I gave him will do a lot in calming him down. I’ll be on call for the rest of the night if anything changes. So if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” He bows respectfully to both Ai and Kiko, and then he turns his attention over to Kirishima and Suoh as if saying - I need to speak to you two.

Kirishima and Suoh nod. They say their goodbyes to Ai and Kiko, reassuring them they will check back in later.

Kiko grows a little suspicious as the three men take their leave. As if they are convening without her. But she can’t do much about it since she has to look after Akihito tonight so he can get through the worst of his first heat.

Once the three are out in the hallway and making their way back to the Kings corridor. They discuss.

“How much have you told him” Kiyoma is referring to how much Suoh has updated Kirishima. He is all serious and business-like as they walk determinedly through the quiet hallways of the palace.

“I was just getting to the important part,” Suoh replies. There was still much to update Kirishima on.

“The short version is - the Kings been sedated,” Kiyoma said bluntly.

“Sedated?!” Came Kirishima’s wide-eyed response.

“He was a danger to himself and others,” came Kiyoma 100% serious response.

“What?! I-is that how you got elbowed.”

“Yes.” Suoh followed up a bit more sheepishly. “It’s… not that bad.” He tries to downplay the situation as Kiyoma was making it seem more dire than it actually was. “He’s just wasn’t himself. I put Kiyoma on this instead of the regular court doctor because…the situation is a little…delicate. Asami wanted to leave. Obviously, I wasn’t about to let him do tha-“Suoh followed up until he was interrupted by Kiyoma.

“He was utterly delirious. He wanted to leave. He became a little volatile when Suoh wouldn’t let him. We hadn’t given his suppressants yet, but the situation called for him to be sedated.” Kiyoma explained more straightforwardly.

“We wanted to get over here and treat Price Akihito too before another court doctor was called in. So we were a little pressed for time, so we sedated him instead of waiting for the suppressants to kick in.” Suoh further explained.

“And I am glad we did because Takaba-sama has the same symptoms as Asami-sama.” Kiyoma confirms, “Lady Kiko even told me Prince Akihito was also trying to get out of bed and leave. And was murmuring something about ‘ _his Alpa_ ,’”

“That can’t be a coincidence that they had the same symptoms,” Kirishima replies.

“Obviously…Something else is going on. This isn’t just a regular case,“ Suoh concluded. “Kiyoma. Please tell me you have some idea about what’s going on.”

Kiyoma doesn’t answer right away. He seems to be deep in thought, but he suddenly pauses in the hallway. He slows at some archways and stops and holds on to a column for support. As if he is exhausted.

Kiyoma closes his eyes and sighs.

“Are you alright, councilman?” Kirishima starts. The councilman had been going back and forth. From the Kings quarters to Akihito’s, and then back, Perhaps it had tired the older man out.

“…I am a fool….I am a fool for not seeing it before.” The councilman suddenly says. He says it so quietly as if speaking to himself. “Yes. I have a theory. But...you will think I am nothing but an old man…”

* * *

“Where I come from, up in the mountains, there's an old-wives tale they used to tell…”

It seemed like Kiyoma was about to weave some kind of a tale, one that you would normally hear sitting around a roaring campfire. Instead, the three men had settled into seats in the Kings apartments next to the Kings bedchamber, where Asami was still sleeping. It had already gotten dark, and so the room was lit by only a few candles since they had just arrived back and hadn’t lit them all yet.

The King's apartments were part of the older wing of the palace. It was different design-wise. An older gothic style, with dark wood paneling, tapestries lining the wall, and a big stone fireplace. The ambiance was still quite right to tell such a tale.

Was an old-wives tale really something Kirishima and Suoh would listen to? Under normal circumstances, neither of them would bother given the situation they were in now. But this was certainly no normal circumstance, and the situation required some answers.

And Kiyoma was no mystic. He was a man of logic. And so for him to tell such a tale, there must have been a good reason.

“See, when I first heard that the King's eyes were flashing to his cat eyes, I thought it might be something unique to panthers. You see, panthers are quite a rare breed of shifters. Panthers seem to be more in tune with the wildcat side of themselves. Frankly, not much in the realm of medicine is known about them since there are so few of them. I think you two can understand what I mean, given how long you two have worked alongside the Asami’s. They're not like regular wildcats. And it's not just because they’re Kings or highborn."

"There's something _exceptional_ about them. I thought Asami-sama's senses were so keen that maybe he knew Prince Akihito was going into heat before it even started. And maybe thats why all this was happening. I thought it was some kind of unique rut he was experiencing that was making him so volatile. But for the Prince to have these same symptoms. That doesn’t fit.” Kiyoma shuffles in his seat for a moment, explaining his own initial thoughts.

He continues, “But then I am reminded of this old story- a myth rather, from my youth. You should bear with me on this because I am not the type to heed some mythical-like explanation. But…sometimes science and rationale cannot explain everything….This old myth tells of a time before even Eleron was formed, the myth of _fated mates._ ”

He continues, “In this myth, it contends that all Shifters are born of wildcats. Even the domestic breeds. Now that is something that is actually rooted in science. Shifters _evolved_ into different species and different breeds over many hundreds of thousands of years, but they were all wildcats at one point. And in this myth, there was a time when Alpha’s and Omegas were a little more common. There’d be at least one or two in every family, and each of them had what was called a fated mate.”

“A soulmate. Someone they were inexplicably drawn to. And when you met your soul mate, there’d be a special moment - a spark that would occur when you finally met your fated mate. They said during that moment, your natural instincts would kick in- your wildcat instincts. And it would be impossible for you to resist your mate. And after that moment- your life would never be the same because it would be like you were psychically linked with each other. You could feel when the other was sad or angry. There was even one story where a wife, knew her husband, had died in battle, even when they were miles apart.”

“Now this myth goes on and on about how the modern world got so large, populations grew, and the world got complicated. People were misplaced. They migrated from their original homelands. So the chance you’d find your fated mate decreased and decreased. Until they were pretty rare, and in part it was because people became more obsessed with breeding and pureblood lines than they were about finding their fated mate, that it actually made Alpha’s and Omegas even rarer - because their family lines became less diverse.”

“And by the time Eleron was being founded- finding your fated mate almost never happened. This tale also contends that the earlier founders of Eleron, the Original Kings and Queens that founded the five Major Kingdoms in Eleron, were actually - fated mates. Maybe the last fated mate ever…” Kiyoma finishes up his tale with a shrug. “…Until now??…”

“You really think their fated mates,” Kirishima answered skeptically after a moment had passed.

“Do you have a better explanation?” Kiyoma answered, not beating around the bush, “They’re in totally separate wings of the palace, and yet they’re calling out for one another. They're drawn to each other- inexplicably. Almost psychically linked with one another. Just like in the myth. the Prince was on one end of the palace, mumbling about ‘his Alpha, his Alpha’ While at the same time, the King was on the other side squabbling with Suoh, wanting to leave because- because he knew his Omega was calling for him. I don’t think normal medicine or science can explain that.”

Suoh had been quiet up until this moment, taking in all that Kiyoma had said. “I believe it.” He said, suddenly shaking his head in agreement.

Kirishima turned to him, shocked, “Really?”

“You haven’t been with this kid all week like I have, Kirishima. There's something…different about him, okay—Thats why I wanted Asami-sama to come down here in the first place. You also were not on that balcony with the King when this happened. This all occurred because Asami-sama took one look at the Prince, Kirishima. If that's not a fated mate, then - I don’t know what is.”

There was a pause. Kirishima looked down as if considering this all. “So then what do we do with this information…”

“We tell the King when he wakes up. But I think for now. We keep all of this to ourselves. We don’t tell Prince Akihito, we don’t tell the court…We don’t tell anyone else about it until we figure some things out.” Kiyoma looked around, seeking agreement from the other two. “We don’t know anything yet. Let's wait this out until the King wakes up. He can decide what to do…”

* * *

Asami had finally gained some lucidity after a few hours. He lay on the mattress in his apartments. He felt zonked out from whatever concoction of drugs Kiyoma had whipped up for him. His rut was making him feel uncomfortable, heavy, and lightheaded. He was still panting, and his face felt hot, his vision even slightly fuzzy.

But since he was lucid enough, Kiyoma was giving him the rundown of what had happened.

“I fought with you, Suoh??…” his voice trailed off when he heard that news, as he had basically not remembered anything.

Asami looks over to Suoh was leaning by the doorway. He noticed the light bruise under Suoh’s eye, evidence enough of a recent fight. The news also explained that dull ache he felt in his gut which was likely his own matching bruise.

“You nearly collapsed on the balcony, sir” Suoh started walking towards Asami. “… You had a lucid moment where you told me to take you as far away from the Prince as I could. And I was able to drag you back to your apartments. And when we returned, you went into some kind of... - rutting fever dream. You kept wanting to leave…and you were getting increasingly angry that Kiyoma and I wouldn’t let you.”

“…I wanted to leave?” Asami repeats.

Suoh nods and exchanges a worried look with the doctor. “We got in a— _little_ shuffle is all,” Suoh explains.

Asami rubs his forehead, embarrassed but also eternally grateful Suoh had been there. Imagine what a scandal it would have caused if he had been wandering around the halls of the palace in his rutted state, “I’m sorry. Suoh…”

When Suoh returns with an understanding nod, Asami looks over to Kiyoma. “So…what the hell is this?”

Anyone could tell this was not your average rut, and certainly not normal for Asami…

Normally when Asami rutted. It was treated more like a sick day. He could still do some work. Hold a conversation. He usually just puttered around in his apartments during his rut, being moody that he couldn't work normally.

But this was unlike any other rut he ever had.

“Well…as of right now, Asami-sama. You have all the normal symptoms of a rutting wildcat. But, your not-so-normal symptoms- your eyes, how fast and without warning your rutting started… What do you remember?” Kiyoma was fishing, seeing what Asami himself had remembered. They hadn’t told him anything about Akihito yet.

Asami thought on it for a moment, “I… went out on the balcony,” Asami cast his eyes down, suddenly remembering, he looked over to the doctor as if doubtful. “…The Prince..W-What happened?”

“Takaba-sama fell into heat at the same time as you did your rut.”

“What?...How?... Wh-why?” Asami's brow furrowed.

“You tell me.”

* * *

The two had survived the night. Kiyoma had spent the evening going back and forth between both patients. Trying to quell Kiko, who was still obviously quite distressed over Akihito’s odd symptoms.

Akihito had spent the night shivering and tossing and turning in his heated delirious state. When his heat finally broke, a few hours before dawn, he was physically exhausted. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Kiko had stayed up with him all night, making sure he was alright. She had sent Ai back to her room a few hours earlier, reassuring her that all would be fine in the morning. Kiko was so exhausted herself that once Akihito had calmly gone back to sleep, she finally went to bed herself.

Kou and Takato had been charged with staying with him. They were the ones who had finally convinced Kiko to get some sleep. They washed Akihito off with a washcloth, put him in a clean nightshirt, and replaced the bed linens with new ones.

Dawn was just breaking after they had finished up, and they were cleaning up in the drawing-room when they heard the doors to the apartment opened up behind them.

They weren’t expecting anyone. Kiyoma had already finished up for the night and told them he would come to check up on Akihito in the mid-afternoon when Akihito likely woke up again. It wasn’t exactly the time for visitors either.

When they turned around, half-expecting Suoh or Kiyoma to be back, except they were greeted by someone they were not expecting at all.

“Y-Your Majesty,” Kou's voice cracked when the King had walked in.Both of them straightened out and then bowed lowly.

Asami looks around the room. He could tell which door led to Akihito’s room since there was still a lingering sweet scent of Akihito’s heat. It unnerved him a bit that he had even noticed, but he turned to face the two servants.

“They’re both asleep, correct?” He asks directly.

“Yes, sir.” Takato peeked up from his bowing a little bit to answer the King.

“I was told the Prince’s heat ended. What's his condition?”

“Um. He is asleep, Your Majesty. He was physically very exhausted when it ended, so he fell asleep right away. He’s been pretty knocked out since then.” Takato continues, the two straighten out, although they look down, too daunted to meet the King's eye.

“…I see.” Asami looks at Akihito’s door. “Could you two wait outside for a moment?” He doesn’t look back at them as he steps towards it and turns the handle. He peers inside.

Somewhere behind him, Kou and Takato nervously scuttle out of the apartment; without another word, Asami steps inside and closes the door behind him.

The beta’s that had spent the night going in and out of this room had not noticed how much the room needed to be aired out. The room was so thick with the boy's heated scent, even more so than outside in the drawing-room, that goosebump tickled on Asami's forearms.

Why had he come in here? He asks himself.

Asami was ever stubborn when he heard Kiyoms fated mate theory, as should be expected. Unconvinced and skeptical. He didn’t believe such fables.

But surprisingly, Asami had heard about fated mates before. It was a story his father had once described to him. But since he had already heard of it, perhaps that had made him feel even more like it nothing more than a myth, you tell children at bedtime. 

The four of them, Kiyoma, Suoh, Kirishima, and Asami, had agreed it would be best not to tell anyone else about what had occurred until they had more of an answer than some mythical story.

Asami had even felt better enough to spend a few hours at the ball downstairs, despite being a few hours late, not a trace of his rut still on him. Too many questions would be asked if he had altogether skipped it.

And now, even though he had told Kiyoma he hadn’t believed such foolishness as fated mates- and yet.

Some parts of his memories of the night were slowly coming back to him. The whole night his mind had been occupied with only one thought.

He remembers feeling, sensing, and almost seeing in his minds-eye that this boy, who lay here now, who he had only caught a glimpse of on the balcony, was calling for _him_ like some kind of sirens call.

And like a moth to the flame, he had been spellbound. Every bone in his body had wanted to leave his apartment and seek out the call. As if they were... inexplicably drawn to each other, just as Kiyoma had said of fated mates.

Even now, after his rut had faded and he had control of himself again. Yet. His thoughts were still consumed. He couldn’t help himself but come here to feed whatever it was that captivated him. As if the boy was still calling for him, even while he slept.

His feet seemed to move on their own as he stepped deeper into the room until he was standing over the sleeping boy.

And what a lovely boy he was.

His face was still flushed and supple from his heat. And full pink lips were slightly parted while he strained to breathe in his sleep. Big almond-shaped eyes, with long full lashes, were closed in his slumber.Dawn's light came in from a window and hit his blond hair just right that it glimmered. And his long elegant creamy neck peeks out from the blankets.

Asami finds himself sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, putting a hand down on the other side of the boy, so he hovers over the sleeping Prince.

He had, of course, heard that the boy was attractive, but it was very different seeing him in person. He was unspoiled. Pristine. Unnaturally pretty.

Asami brushes the back of his hand through Akihito’s cheek, feeling the smooth skin and the warmth in his face.

Fuck. They were definitely fated mates.

But by now, that particular revelation already felt so utterly self-evident. As if it was already open-and-shut.

Asami was already lost in unholy thoughts of needing to touch and to take, to possess, and to protect.

Akihito stirs as Asami brushes his cheek, a little squeaking noise escapes his lips, and his closed eyes squeeze tighter.

Asami wants to wake him. He’s filled with an unbridled need to see those eyes opening up and looking at him.

“Little Omega…” He says lowly, still caressing the boy’s cheek. “Little Omega, wake up.”

He leans over the boy and softly pecks those full lips, coaxing him to wake up.

Groggy baby blue eyes peek open, and it's a sight that stirs the older man into kissing him a second time. When he looks back up, the boy is staring at him in a bit of a sleepy haze.

Asami caresses his cheek again, “Little Omega…”

Then Akihito does something that not in a million years Asami would have guessed anyone would have done in this situation. The boy reaches up and chops his little cat fangs down onto Asami’s hand!

Asami yanks his hand away, “OW!” He’s shocked and surprised.

Akihito narrows his eyes and indignantly says, “Who are you?!”

Asami opens his mouth to speak, but he’s still thrown. The boy interrupts him, even more affronted than before.

“H-How _dare_ you -“ His hands cover his mouth, and his face goes completely beet red in embarrassment as he realizes what Asami had done. “- Y-you kissed me! Y-you can’t do that!” His flustered response continues. He sits up in bed a bit more, his cheeks puff in frustration. “You can’t attack a sleeping person like that! How dare you! How did you even get in this room!” He suddenly rolls over to the other side of the bed and jumps off. 

He’s in nothing but his nightshirt, and his skinny creamy legs peek out from his shirt. But he’s putting distance between them, obviously unnerved at what he thinks is an intruder.

Asami’s ready to facepalm himself. Of course, Akihito’s memory of last night was probably hazy at best. And, of course, he didn’t recognize who Asami was.

“Wait a minute- “ Asami stands up from the side of the bed and puts his hands up defensively. He’s ready to explain the situation, but the boy just won’t have it, and he interrupts Asami again.

“Get out of here!” Akihito raises his voices, his brow furrowing furiously. And then he frantically looks around, the first thing he sees is the pillows on the nearby mattress, and he grabs one and chucks it Asami. “GET OUT!”

Asami catches it, and again, he puts his hands up defensively. “Wait, I can explain-“ he tries, but Akihito looks around for something else, and he finds a nearby vase on his nightstand and picks it up and throws it at Asami.

Asami catches that one too, “Alright, alright, I’m leaving.”

Asami gives up. He didn’t want the whole castle waking up to his supposed fiancee throwing vases at him. He puts the vase down on the bed and backs away out the door. Akihito seems to be following him out, making sure his would-be intruder leaves. Asami quickly goes out the apartment's door and holds back- so his back is to the door as he closes it so Akihito won't follow him out.

Kou and Takata are outside, and they bow at him.

Asami shakes his head and rubs his forehead, but he can’t help but grin a little bit as the moment was so oddly comical to him. Kou and Takato, who look up from their bows and exchange a look of bafflement at seeing the expression on the King's face.

“I wasn’t here,” Asami looks back at the two- all seriousness, and he pointing a finger at them to make sure they get the order.

The two straighten up as if they were military men receiving an order from their commanding officers. “Yes, sir!” They reply together sheepishly.

He turns on his heel to leave, “And whatever he tells you - it wasn't me okay,”

* * *

Photo time:

Me after i finally finished and was proofreading this: 😳😳 OH NO DO BALLOONS EVEN EXIST DURING THIS TIMELINE!! small voice; no 🥲🥲🥲.... OH WELL!😋

Asami at the end: Wow such romance 🥺 I think its love 🥰  
Akihito at the end 🧐🤨🤨🤨😠😠😠😡😡😡 WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!

Okay okay so here is this lovely painting by Louis Beroud, L’escalier de l’opera Garnier (1877) that shows the interiors of the Paris Opera house. These are a very famous set of staircases and I think it sets the mood for Akihito's little sneaking out. I imagine he's up in the third floor looking over the balcony just behind the stairs. there are some people on those balconies. and I think its very like Valencay too.

Here is how i imagine the ballroom in Valencay is too. this is the actual ballroom that's in the Peterhof Palace in St. Petersburg- which i showed in an earlier chapter which was how I imagined the Valencian royal palace was. It's just - gold very gold.

VS. the ballroom in Sion. Which Aki saw earlier but didn't even get to because he got into heat. This is a lovely painting for which i don't have the name of the artist but it's so pretty. and it really looks like a photograph

And then finally we have some interior photos of what Asami's apartments look like:

love this fireplace- but NO electricity in Asami's apartment and i am not crazy about furniture. but those windows and the wood paneling 👌👌

loved this really gothic room with the panels and the CEILING how beautiful is that. and the windows I LOVE, and the furniture too. but i imagine his bed different.

here is another inspirational pic, i also imagine some his bedroom looks a bit like this too- like the door and his bed looks like this one. 


End file.
